Childhood
by Like u would care
Summary: Has anyone ever wondered what the Horsemen's childhood was like? This was originally a one-shot that I'm keeping as the first page, but I am continuing it. Hope you enjoy. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own Darksiders 1/2**

Childhood

It always starts as story of mourning or sadness. Either with the resentment of War, the ignorance of Strife, uncaring view of Death, or the compassion of Fury; none have ever thought of the times before, before age had come for them to mount their horses and take charge against their people. Why not look at a sweeter time of their lives? Where their bonds grew as kin; brothers and sister, together as a family…

"Hey Strife, come here!" Fury yelled, her childish voice squealing as she had Death tackled to the ground, wanting help from her brothers to defeat their eldest brother who was a teenager. Strife ran over and jumped onto Death. The toddler that was War ran over, a grin on his face and he fell over onto one of Deaths legs.

"They've captured me!" Death yelled with amusement, feigning agony in his voice as Fury tickled him and Strife tried to beat him up. War got up and stumbled over to Death's head and fell next to him, giggling. Fury stopped and turned to tackle her twin.

Strife screamed in surprise when his sister came out of no where and took him to the ground in a wrestle.

"Ow! Stop it!" Fury whined when Strife pulled her hair. Death scooped up War and sat up.

"Strife! Don't pull her hair. Let her go." Death scorned. Strife puffed and released his sister, crossing his arms in a pout.

"She tackled me…" Strife muttered.

"Well she didn't deserve to have her hair pulled; she was just trying to play with you." Death said, watching Fury rub her sore scalp.

"Say your sorry, both of you." Death ordered. Fury looked over at Strife.

"I'm sorry." She apologized. Strife glanced at her, stubbornness over ruling him.

"Strife…" Death urged.

"Sorry." Strife muttered. Fury reached out and hugged him, making them fall onto their backs. Death let go of the squirming War and watched as he waddled over to his siblings. Strife still had an angry look on his face, but War tackled him, making a cute roaring noise making Strife smile.

Death chuckled. He sighed heavily and fell back on the grass. Fury walked over and lay next to him, her head on his chest. Strife brought War over and lay on the other side of him.

They all stared up as the sunset started.

"It's so beautiful." Fury said. Her golden eyes were wide and her lips were a smile. Death chuckled at her amazement.

"I hate when it gets dark." Strife mumbled. War started to mumble silently as his eyes drifted shut, the calm colors of the sunset soothing him, and the warm of being between Death and Strife lulling him to sleep.

"Will mom and dad ever come back, Death?" Fury asked after War went to sleep. Death felt a pang of sorrow go through his chest.

"Yeah, will they?" Strife asked, looking up at his big brother. Death sighed and thought silently to himself, picking his words carefully.

"I cannot say if they will, but I know _we_ will always be together. No matter what we put each other through, no matter what chaos happens; we must always protect each other, sacrifice anything for each other. _**That**_ is what it means to be family."


	2. Prolouge

**Must Read:  
A/N: My friend begged for me to continue the childhood one-shot and make it into a story about the horsemen's childhood, so I am and I'm going to add it onto the one-shot so you know what I'm talking about. Hope you enjoy I guess.**

Childhood

_Need to know- In my story, Death starts as a two year old because the nephilim age so fast, so he is mentally and physically, lets say, a 4 year old. I know its weird way to do their ages, but I have a plan for why I did this._

_**Prologue**_

"Death, come here! We have news!" Alocer, Death's father called. Death, a 2 year old nephilim boy walked out of his room and down the hall.  
"What is it?" Death asked when he stepped out into the living room. He saw his father, a man whose features he had gotten most of except for his white hair. His mother, Agony, was sitting on the couch next to his father, her face bright and excited, her black hair in a ponytail.  
"You're going to have a brother or a sister." She announced happily. Death blinked.  
"I could have a brother? Or a sister?" He asked.  
"Yes Death!" His mother cheered and hugged him, her name not matching her personality.  
"I'm going to have a sibling?" Death asked, a smile starting on his face. Alocer pulled his wife off of him and had her sit back down.  
"Yes, it will be your responsibility to help us take care of them. Protect them is a better word to use." Alocer said.


	3. Page 1

Page 1

_**A sister**_

The nine months of the babies' growth had started and passed. Death was very excited for it. His father and mother had left him at home to go have a midwife help with the delivery. When they left all they said as an excuse for Death not to go was because;  
"You're too young." And "You can't see this."  
Death had just shrugged it off but did feel a bit disappointed he couldn't be there for his sibling's birth. He had tried to distract himself with school work, but when he heard the door open, it was abandoned at the table. He ran down the hallway and saw his father closing the door behind him and Agony.  
"Can I see?" He asked excitedly. Agony was holding a small bundle of a black blanket, made from very soft wool.  
"Yes, you can look. Don't touch though, she's sleeping." Agony said her tired voice no louder than a strained whisper. Death stood up onto his toes to peek at the baby. It was an adorable little girl with little locks of white hair.  
"What do her eyes look like?" Death asked, his own orange eyes looking up at his parents expectantly.  
"We will have to wait until she's a little older." Agony answered softly and stood back up.  
"Wait!" Death exclaimed when his mother started walking to her room.  
"Death, be quiet." Alocer scorned. Death shut his mouth. He ran over and hugged his mother's leg and reached up to look at the baby. Agony allowed him to hold her.  
"Don't drop her." Agony warned. Death nodded and held her. Her white hair was flowering around her face and the black blanket.  
"Isn't she beautiful?" Agony asked, her eyes glowing while she talked. Death knew what she was doing. His mother could see into the future of others. She was probably seeing what his sister looked like when she would get older.  
"You're a little handsome nephilim too Death." Agony teased and gently took her daughter from him. "What's her name?" Death asked after a minute. Agony smiled at her son, then looked back to her daughter.  
"Fury." Agony whispered back, her blue eyes gentle as she watched Fury's little arms twitch in her sleep. Death smiled and watched Agony take Fury into her room, his father came up and ruffled his hair.  
"It won't be long until she starts waddling." Alocer said with a smile.


	4. Page 2

Page 2

_**Brotha**_

Fury had started walking as a toddler; her nephilim heritage was speeding up her growth. She had long legs and a pretty face with short white hair and sharp yellow eyes. She and Death had gotten along very well; they would play together all the time.  
"Come on Fury! Let go!" Death chuckled when she grabbed onto his leg and was smiling up at him.  
"Mo!" She squealed, meaning to say 'No'. Death rolled his eyes playfully and struggled to walk. She did this all the time, but his training was becoming more intense at school and it was helping him learn to lift her. He faked like he was going to fall and landed sideways, Fury crawling over his stomach.  
"Brotha!" She giggled, failing to call him 'brother'. Death smiled over at her. Fury stuck her tongue out at him. Death sat up and grabbed her.  
She grinned and grabbed his hair.  
"Ow!" Death exclaimed when his sister gave it a good yank. Her smile fell and she let go of his raven black hair.  
"Brotha?" She questioned, watching him rub his head.  
"That's why you need to get it cut, Death." His mother teased as she scooped up her daughter. Death rolled his eyes and stood up and dusted himself off.  
"It's better if it's long. Dad doesn't cut _his_ hair." Death pointed out.  
"That's not the point son. You're getting it cut." Agony said with a smirk. Death exaggerated a sigh and muttered something.  
"What was that?" Agony demanded, gently rocking the tired Fury.  
"It'll look stupid." Death murmured. Agony rolled her eyes.  
"I don't care, it's getting cut Death. Oh and Abselum is outside asking for you." Agony said, gesturing to the door.  
"Brotha…" Fury murmured.  
"She wants a hug before she goes to bed." Agony said, handing Fury to Death. Fury was reaching out for him. Death took her and gave her a small hug, then handed his sister back to Agony.  
"Don't leave Abselum waiting." Agony reminded and went into her room.  
"Don't go near those demons or the angels. Be back before midnight." Alocer instructed. Death nodded and ran out the door.  
"Hey Death." Abselum yelled and ran over.  
"Hey Abselum." Death greeted.  
"How's your little sister?" He asked, walking beside his friend. Death looked over at him, having to look down slightly because Abselum was half a year younger than him.  
"She's fine." Death answered nonchalantly.  
"How long until she can start coming out?" He asked when they started climbing up their tree to a club house they had made.  
"Maybe she will in a few months. I'm not sure. She's only 3 and we're 5." Death pointed out.  
"I suppose. You heard about that one kid that pranked Arlyn?" Abselum asked with a snicker. Death raised an eyebrow and crossed his legs, sitting across from Abselum in the makeshift tree house.  
"No? What did he do?" Death asked.  
"Remember that spell tried to teach us? And only a few kids who had magic could do it?" Abselum asked. Death nodded.  
"He put it on her horse and it went blind for a few minutes and it threw her off!" Abselum said, laughing heavily at the memory. Death chuckled. Arlyn was a girl that was in their class and she was a bit of a loner that some of the other kids liked to prank and make fun of.  
"My mom wants me to cut my hair." Death blurted.  
"What?" Abselum asked with an eyebrow raised.  
"I'm not going to do it." Death said with a hard look of stubbornness on his face.  
"You shouldn't, you're hair looks fine long." Abselum said with a smirk.  
"Fury pulled on it, that's why she wants it cut." Death muttered.  
"You can't go to school if that happens." Abselum joked. Death sighed and hoped it wouldn't happen.


	5. Page 3

Page 3

_**First Time Out**_

Fury ran after Death; she was now an athletic 5 year old.  
"We're leaving Strife at home?" Fury asked. Death glanced over his shoulder at her.  
"He's too young to come out Fury." Death said with a smile. Strife had been born about a few months ago, he was an energetic little baby boy with thick black hair and light yellow eyes.  
Fury smiled back and ran after him.  
"Where are we going?" She asked when he stopped.  
"Up." Death chuckled and started climbing up the tree. Fury spotted the tree house and clawed her way up after him.  
"Hey Death." Abselum greeted. When Death moved out of the way and reached a hand down Abselum raised an eyebrow. Both rose and his eyes widened when his best friend pulled up a beautiful girl with long white hair and piercing yellow eyes.  
"Who's this?" Abselum said after a minute.  
"My sister." Death answered a smirk on his face. Abselum glanced at him.  
"Her? There's no way a pretty girl like her is related to _you_." Abselum joked. Death punched him in the shoulder and rolled his eyes. Fury giggled at them.  
"Is all you guys do is sit in here? We should go ride the horses, oh! Or maybe go play hide and seek!" Fury suggested with a wide grin. Death glanced over at Abselum.  
"Why not? It's her first time out." Death said. Abselum smiled wickedly.  
"Let's play hide and seek then." He decided. Fury's face lit up and she ran up and hugged the both of them.  
"Thanks! You're the best!" She cheered and pulled away. Fury smirked.  
"But one of you is it! I'm going to go hide!" Fury said and jumped down out of the tree house.  
"Fury!" Death yelled and both he and his best friend ran to the hole that you had to climb through to get in. Fury was staring up at them in question.  
"What?" She asked with worry, like she had done something wrong.  
"Be more careful! This _is_ your first time out you know. You could've hurt yourself" Death said. Abselum nodded.  
"Alright fine Death. Don't tell mom or dad." She pleaded.  
"I won't, just go." Death said, gesturing to the woods. Fury's grin returned and she darted to go find a spot.  
"Are you still sure she's your sister?" Abselum asked, watching her go.  
"You're a creep. I know you got a crush on her already." Death teased with a chuckle. Abselum glared at him.  
"Whatever, you're it." Abselum said, jumping down and disappearing into the undergrowth before His friend could protest.


	6. Page 4

Page 4

_**Where are you Fury?**_

Death had been scavenging through the small woods for a while. He couldn't find Fury _or_ Abselum. He was worried if she had gotten lost and was roaming around, or maybe she ran off.

He knew Abselum knew these woods better than him and probably ran into Fury and showed her an extremely good spot that Death would just keep passing.

"Where are you Fury?" Death called out, hoping that what he would say when she was a toddler would work to draw her from the shadows. When he thought it was a pointless idea, he heard a shushed giggle from behind him.

He turned around and scanned the trees. There was nothing but bushes and leaves. Death walked over to a bush and searched through it. He shot up when he heard running and chased after the fleeing person.

"Hey! Hey, stop!" Death yelled. He couldn't see the figure that well, but they had long hair and a skinny body. Death was guessing it was Fury. He reached out and pulled on the girl's hood.

She fell backwards and collided with Death.

"Let go of me freak!" She yelled. Death immediately let go and stared wide eyed as a girl with long brown hair got off of him and glared at him, her purple eyes blazing.

"Who are you?" Death demanded, standing up and sizing up the girl who looked to be the same age as him.

"My name is none of your concern, especially since you chased me." She growled.

"Why did you run? I only chased you because I thought you were my sister." Death defended. The stranger scoffed and turned away from him.

"Keep better track of your sibling's weirdo." She retorted and ran off. Death watched her go with an annoyed look.

"Whatever." He growled. Abselum appeared next to him.

"That was Basha." He said randomly.

"Her name's Basha?" Death asked with a raised eyebrow, glancing over at his friend.

"I don't know much about her. She's just some girl who thinks she is everything." Abselum said with distaste.

"I win!" Fury cheered and busted out of the bushes and hugged Death with a giggle. Death nearly fell over with surprise at her sudden appearance.

"Congratulations Fury. Your first time outside and you won hide 'n seek in the first round." Abselum said, trying to change the subject off of Basha.

"One more time please!" Fury begged Death. Death smirked.

"Sure, but this time Abselum is it." Death said, sending Abselum a teasing look. He sighed and rolled his eyes, but smiled when he saw Fury grinning.

"Fine, go." Abselum shooed. Death and Fury took off together to hide.


	7. Page 5

Page 5

_**That's not funny Death**_

"All of this school stuff is boring." Fury said, throwing her leather bag onto the couch.

"I tried to warn you." Death joked, sitting down on the couch to take a break.

"Want anything?" Fury asked before she walked into the kitchen.

"No." Death answered.

"Where's Strife? Did mom and dad take him with them again?" Fury asked. Death looked at the couches and didn't see any signs he had been out.

"I can check." Death offered, getting up and walking over to the hallway. He jogged to their parent's room and saw Strife standing up in his crib, a pondering look on his face, trying to reach out to grab something so he could climb out.

Death chuckled at the struggling baby.

"Not as easy as it looks huh Strife?" Death teased. The little Strife looked up at him, his yellow eyes wide with surprise. Death reached out and picked Strife up.

"Come on. Time to escape." Death chuckled. Strife's little face lit up when he realized what was happening. Death brought him out to the living room and placed him onto a wide blanket that was on the floor. It was a soft and furry white blanket, it was Strife's favorite.

"Should I get him a bottle?" Fury asked, peering out of the kitchen to give Death a questioning look.

"Might as well." Death answered. Strife rolled around in the fluffy fur of the blanket, loving the gentle tickles it gave him. Death smirked and used his foot to kick up a corner of the blanket and it covered Strife.

Death laughed, holding his stomach as he watched the lump move around under the blanket. Strife started crying, scared by the dark and not knowing how to escape.

Fury ran into the room to her brother's cries and glared at Death when she figured out what happened.

"That's not funny Death." Fury scorned. She came over and pulled the blanket off of their younger brother and held him close when he reached out for her for comfort. Death was still laughing, like that was the funniest thing in the world.

"Stop it Death. I hope you never did anything like that to me." Fury said, sitting on the couch with Strife still hugging her. Death immediately stopped. He and Fury were close, he would never dream of making her cry or feel scared.

"Of course I didn't. I'm sorry Fury; I was just messing with him." Death explained, a little ounce of guilt and shame burning in his chest. Fury sighed, even if she was only 5 she was acting like she was a mother.


	8. Page 6

Page 6

_**Climbing trees**_

"Death! Fury! Strife!" Alocer yelled, searching through the woods for his children.

"It's past midnight! Come out!" Alocer growled with annoyance. He spotted movement and reached out, snatching someone by the arm. It was Strife.

"Get home. Your mother will deal with you." Alocer said, pointing back to the house. Strife rolled his eyes and puffed. Alocer growled. Strife ran off, not wanting to get into anymore trouble.

"Fury! Death!" Alocer called. Fury fell out off a tree.

"Ah!" She yelled when she landed, falling to the ground and clutching her ankle. Alocer immediately put his torch down and kneel next to her and held her up.

"What were you doing?" Alocer demanded, looking over her injured foot.

"I was trying to practice climbing the trees and was heading home." Fury answered honestly. Alocer moved her hands away from her swelling ankle.

"You've sprained it." Alocer said. Death appeared, now a fit and tall 12 year old.

"What happened?" Death asked, seeing the pain on his sister's face.

"She's sprained it. I'll carry her home. You're coming too. It's past midnight Death." Alocer said. Death nervously looked away and scratched the back of his head.

"I talked him and Strife into staying out longer; I wanted him and Strife to show me how they climb trees." Fury said, trying to keep her brother out of trouble. Alocer half way believed her. Unlike Strife and Death, Fury wasn't gifted with the ability to climb trees like they were.

"You're both lucky I believe you. Death, grab the torch." Alocer instructed. He picked his daughter up, making sure she was holding onto him. He sighed as they walked.

"Don't try this again. You'd better watch her and make sure she won't fall out next time Death." Alocer said. Death covered his face with his hair.

"Yes father." Death replied obediently.

"You're mother will be mad. I know you didn't mean for it to happen, just be more vigilant next time." Alocer advised. Fury nodded. Strife was standing in the door way when he spotted them through the window.

"Mom, dad is carrying Fury!" Strife yelled. Agony was immediately at the door, her swelled belly obvious in her silk gown.

"What happened?" Agony asked, appearing at her husband's side, looking down at her daughter.

"She fell out of a tree." Death answered. Alocer stepped inside and gently put Fury on the couch.

"Death, get a pillow from Fury's room and her blanket." Alocer instructed. Death nodded and disappeared in the shadows of the hallway and returned. Fury's soft black leather covered pillow and a black wool blanket in his arms.

Strife was sitting on the arm rest next to Fury's head. Death handed them to her. Alocer took a pillow from the couch and put it under her foot to elevate it.

"You're sleeping out here tonight. You two, since it was equally your faults, will stay out here and take care of her." Agony said, pointing a finger at the brothers. Death and Strife glanced at each other.

"It wasn't my fault!" Strife defended.

"It was _partially_ your fault." Death corrected.

"I don't care, your next sibling is on the way and your father has had to deal with this war in the Adreen realm. I don't need to worry over it and neither does he; take care of your sister. You're a family. Learn to help and care for each other." Agony said with her hands on her hips, something each sibling knew she did when she was stressed and angry with them.

"Yes mother." Each one of them said.


	9. Page 7

Page 7

_**The next day**_

"What?" Fury mumbled, her eyes fluttering open to Strife roughly shaking her. She was used to him doing this.

"Food." He said simply, sounding equally tired. Death came into view with a plate.

"Here." Death said with boredom in his tone. Fury took it gratefully.

"Thank you." She said shyly, nibbling on the bread. Strife plopped down beside her, nearly falling back asleep when he laid his head down on the pillow. Fury scooted over and let Strife lay down and covered him with her blanket.

"Why did he get up?" Fury asked, looking over at Death. He had his face in his hand, sitting on the opposite couch. He looked up, his orange eyes glancing at Strife. He just shrugged.

"I am sorry about your ankle Fury. Father was right, we should have been more careful." Death apologized.

"I know. You don't need to apologize. I know you didn't mean for it to happen. It's fine Death." Fury said, glancing over at her foot, pulling up the blanket. The swelling had gone down, but it wasn't fully healed yet.

Death sighed and leaned back on the couch, looking up at the ceiling.

"Have you eaten yet?" Fury asked. Death shook his head. Fury held her plate out to him, not very hungry. Death walked over and took a piece of bread.

Fury nudged Strife. He groaned in annoyance.

"What?" He asked, looking up at her.

"Here, eat something sleepy head." She teased. Strife sat up and took the plate, getting off of the couch and walked to the kitchen, stuffing the rest of the bread into his mouth.

A knock sounded at the door. Death got up and opened it.

"Hey Abselum." Death greeted, moving away from the door and back to the couch.

"'Ey Death. Why haven't you come out?" Abselum asked. He walked in and closed the door. He looked over and saw Fury snuggling her blanket.

"What happened to her?" Abselum asked.

"She sprained an ankle." Death said with a bored look.

"Lemme guess, mom made you take care of her?" Abselum said. Strife walked out the room.

"Yeah, we got to take care of the 'pretty princess'." Strife snickered. Fury glared at him.

"Shut up Strife." She growled. Strife sat down at the end of the couch she was on.

"Parents not home?" Abselum asked. Death nodded.

"Isn't your mom pregnant again?" Abselum asked.

"Yeah." Fury said with a smile on her lips.

"I wonder if we'll have a new brother, or a sister!" Fury said, excitement making her face light up. Death smirked.

"You never know." Death said.

"From the logic that there are two of us and one of you, there is going to be another boy." Strife said. Fury glanced over at him.

"Well I'm hoping for a sister. I don't want to grow up surrounded by another one of you two." Fury remarked.


	10. Page 8

Page 8

_**The test**_

Fury's ankle had healed and she had started going outside again with her brothers, both of them watching her more carefully. Even if Strife was younger, he was a lot more skilled then any of them with climbing trees. He had started going to school and was eager to have the teachers assign him into his weapon category.

It was strange how they would figure out which weapon worked for you. Death had already gone through the tests. Fury would be doing them in a few days.

Death told both of them that they take you into three different rooms. The first room has swords and axes and daggers. The second room has staffs, and halberds. The third room has bows and arrows, and throwing knives and axes with ninja stars and other projectile items.

When you are put in a room, you are told to use each weapon on a dummy. When Death had walked into the first room, he immediately picked up the scythes. He thought they looked interesting and tried them out.

In the other rooms he didn't have much interest in anything else. The teachers chose that he was destined to fight with the scythes and sent him home with the pair he had used in the first room to show to his parents.

"You got the scythes? When I took the test I had been assigned to a sword. Scythes are just as good, but more for agile fighters like your mother." Alocer said, somewhat disappointed his first son hadn't gotten the honorable sword, but instead a strange weapon of choice that was the scythes.

"That's what we get for naming him Death." Agony joked, sitting next to her husband with a gentle hand over her swollen belly.

"I had been assigned with a halberd. I enjoyed swinging it around and sparring with my sisters." Agony said, a smile shinning on her beautiful face.

Fury had laughed a bit when Death told her the story when she was five. Strife seemed half interested.

"Whatever weapon I get, I'm going to prove it is just as powerful as yours." Strife promised with a boasting grin. Fury tackled him to the ground, grabbing his wrist as he struggled.

"Sure you will Strife." Fury teased, letting him kick her off and stand up. Death helped her up.

"Well when the time comes, just choose whatever weapon interest you most and try moves with it, you never know what will be your choice." Death said.

Days had passed and Fury found herself standing in front of the doorway with a teacher behind her.

"Choose whatever interest you. Try at least one of every type." Her mentor said. Fury nodded and walked into the small room. There was a table with all sorts of two handed melee weapons. She decided to try a sword, see if she could wield it like her father.

It was somewhat heavy for her but she ignored it. Fury swung it at the dummy, the weight nearly unbalancing her. She need something light and fast. Fury returned the sword to its brethren and picked up an axe. She had seen Abselum with one and decided to try it out.

She swung it at the dummy easily and cut its head off. She smiled and ran a hand over the top of it. She could be content with this.

She saw a pair of scythes and smiled. She picked them up and cut a dummy, nearly slicing it in half. Fury yanked it out.

She put it back on the table and saw her teacher at the door.

"Now go into the second room." He instructed, gesturing to the doorway across the hall. Fury listened obediently and walked into the next room.

She saw that most of the items on the table were the ones that Death had listed. She spotted what looked like tightly woven rope that was curled up. She walked over to it and picked it up with curiosity. It uncurled into a whip and Fury got excited.

She dragged it on the floor as she walked to a target. She cracked the whip and smiled evilly at the target. She snapped the whip out and successfully wrapped it around the dummy's arm and yanked with all her strength.

The arm flew off and Fury punched it to keep it from hitting her. It fell to the ground and Fury rubbed her sore fist and placed the whip back on the table.

"Go to the final room." The teacher called. Fury reluctantly walked away from the whip and went to the last room. She spotted a throwing axe and picked it up. She aimed at the post and threw it.

The axe cut in the post, an inch off from the center.

"Dang it." Fury muttered. She wasn't that good at hitting targets from distances; she preferred to be in their face and moving fast so they couldn't hit her. She walked out of the room.

"We will tell you the results at the end of the day. Report back to class." He said and walked down the hall.


	11. Page 9

Page 9

_**Failed plans**_

"Fury, come here." Fury's teacher suddenly said, walking into the room and interrupted another mentors teaching. All the other children turned to look at her; a lot of them were smirking or giggling.

"Ignore them." Tryrick said from next to her. He was her best friend who had short blonde hair and grey eyes.

"I bet you're not even in trouble." Fury's other friend, a girl with elegantly long cherry red hair and brown eyes, said, glaring at anyone who was looking.

"Don't worry its fine you guys." Fury reassured and stood up from her seat and walked over to the teacher. Her classmates watched the teacher walk out of the class with her.

"Think it's because of her test?" Tryrick asked.

"That could be the reason. Why would he interrupt the class though?" Bailey asked.

"No idea. Hope nothing went wrong." Tryrick said, staring at the doorway even after his teacher continued her lesson.

"I thought you said at the end of the day." Fury said, walking alongside her teacher down the hallway.

"I did, but we decided to give you your weapon early." He explained. Fury spotted Death down the hall with Abselum and a few other friends.

"Get back to class! All of you!" The teacher instructed sternly. Abselum and Death glanced at each other when they noticed Fury.

"Wait, why is Fury out of class?" Death asked suspicion evident in his tone.

"That is none of your concern son of Alocer. Get back in class." The nephilim teacher growled. Abselum grabbed Fury and pulled her away from him.

"Did you take the weapons class today? Did he say he was going to take you to get your weapon?" Abselum asked, holding one of Fury's wrists. She blinked.

"Yes." Fury answered, confused.

"Alright moron, take the disguise off, were not falling for it. You're getting your ass beat." Death growled, grabbing the teacher by the collar of his shirt. Fury moved behind Abselum, his larger and muscular form shielding her, she hated when her brother got violent.

"Think your all that huh Death?" The nephilim teacher asked. He shrunk down and appeared as a boy with short black hair and blazing blue eyes.

"We can settle this later, stay away from my sister. I won't hesitate next time." Death growled, throwing the kid away from him who seemed to be his same age.

"Abselum, go with Fury to ensure Strife is still in class." Death instructed, threateningly approaching the magic boy. Abselum nodded.

"Come on Fury." Abselum said, taking hold of one of her hands and pulling her with him down the hallway.


	12. Page 10

Page 10

_**Ditching**_

"How did you know he was in disguise?" Fury asked, grabbing Abselum's shoulder and turning him to make him stop, they were almost to Strife's class, but she wanted answers.

"We heard about a kid who was going to prank somebody. He's a trouble maker. It isn't the end of the day yet and when you two came down the hall, suspicion was going to obviously grow." Abselum explained. Fury nodded. She hugged him gratefully.

"Thanks Abselum." She said. He gently hugged her back and pulled away.

"Come on, we need to make sure Strife hasn't been messed with. That snot nosed kid must have chosen you because he hates Death, he could have one of his buddies mess with your younger brother." Abselum said. Fury nodded, still jogging after him. They reached Strife's class and Fury peaked around the doorway.

"Just say we need him for something and we can ditch it's no big deal." Abselum said. Fury glanced over at him.

"Will they buy that?" She asked uncertainly.

"It's worked before." Abselum answered with a shrug.

"We need Strife." Fury said and stood in the doorway. Strife's head immediately popped up, his wild mane of thick black hair making him stick out like a sore thumb. He raised an eyebrow.

"You heard her Strife, go." His teacher said, gesturing to Fury at the doorway. He whispered something to his friends and grabbed his bag and walked over to her.

"What is it?" Strife asked.

"Just come on." Fury said, pulling him by the arm down the hallway.

"Why is Abselum here?" Strife asked suspiciously.

"Shut up." Fury said, keeping at a run down the hallway. Strife muttered something, but kept following her.

"Ditching?" Death asked when Abselum ran up to him.

"Yeah, might as well." Abselum said.

"I'll have Basha get out bags from our seats." Death said, walking down the hall. Abselum Fury and Strife waited at the thick wood double doors for Death.

"Basha, come here." Death whispered, hiding in the shadows of the doorway so the teacher wouldn't see him. Basha glanced at the mentor to make sure she wasn't looking while she scooted back.

"What is it Death?" She asked. Her purple eyes were curious.

"I need my and Abselum's stuff. Grab it for us." Death requested.

"Ditching again?" Basha asked with a raised eyebrow. He rolled his eyes.

"Obviously, give me our stuff." Death instructed. Basha rolled her eyes back and scooted forward again and reached over to the desk next to hers to get Deaths bag. She used her feet to drag Abselum's bag from the desk in front of her to her too.

"Here, take them. I can't get in trouble again for helping you." Basha said, kicking the bags to him.

"Thanks." Death said before snatching them and carrying them down the hallway.


	13. Page 11

Page 11

_**Strife! You moron!**_

Fury dropped her bag on the tree house floor with a heavy thud.

"How long are we going to hide out here?" Fury asked, glancing over to her older brother who was putting his own school bag down onto the floor.

"We will have to wait until school is over." Abselum answered for him, sitting down next to her. Strife stayed silent and then started rummaging through his bag.

"What are you looking for Strife?" Death asked, trying to look over his brother's shoulder.

"Well unlike the rest of you I'm not going to sit here bored to oblivion." Strife answered. He pulled out a homemade slingshot and some stones.

"You're not shooting those in here." Abselum said, giving the younger boy a warning look.

"And if you go outside you can't be seen." Death added.

"I'll take my chances." Strife said arrogantly and dropped out of the tree house, leaving his bag behind.

"Is that what he was working on a few days ago?" Fury asked when he was gone. Death sighed.

"That's the only thing I know Strife would ever work hard on." Death said. Abselum moved a ripped tarp out of the way and looked out the window.

"The kids in our class are leaving." Abselum said.

"A little while longer and we can leave the tree house and go home." Death decided. Fury's eyes widened in realization.

"It's the end of the day! I have to get back so I can get my weapon!" Fury said, panicking. Abselum grabbed her shoulders.

"It's fine Fury, I'll take you back to the school. I'll tell them you had to go home or something." Abselum reassured, glancing at Death for back up. Death nodded.

"I'll take our stuff back home. You can trust him Fury. Bring her back to my house when you're done." Death instructed.

"'Course I will." Abselum promised. He followed Fury out of the hole.

"Keep those idiots away from her." Death warned.

"I got it." Abselum called back up, gesturing to his axe that he had sheathed on his back. Fury ran a hand through her white hair with so much nervousness she was nearly shaking. She absolutely hated the thought of getting in trouble.

"They will know I ditched with you. I'm going to be in so much trouble!" Fury said, crossing her arms and lowered her head in a cute pout. Abselum nudged her with his elbow.

"Come on, it wont be that bad. I and your brother get into trouble all the time. Agony, Alocer and my father do punish us, but they know were just being nephilim boys. And if anything, Death will take all the blame for you." Abselum reassured, trying to calm Fury's anxiety. She sighed and looked over at him.

"Alright, I'll side with you this one time. But if I get in trouble you're going to pay for it." Fury said, pointing an accusing finger at him. Abselum chuckled. She was just so... Cute.

"It's a deal." Abselum said, gaining a grin from Fury's bright smile. Suddenly Abselum pulled Fury behind him, a stone hitting him in the neck. He growled and looked up at the trees, rubbing the aching flesh.

Fury came over and moved his hand to look. When Abselum felt the light tips of her fingers over red mark, it felt a little better.

"Strife! You moron! Why would you hit your sister? Why did you aim for the neck?" Abselum asked with an angry growl. Fury moved away from him and looked up at the trees.

"I will yank you down again!" Fury threatened.

"Fine!" Strife immediately said, dropping down in front of them.

"For the record, I didn't aim for the neck; you're just a bit taller." Strife said. Fury glared at him, her hands on her hips.

"So you were going to hit me in the head. Good to know I have a brother who cares about me." Fury said, a flicker of hurt flashing in her eyes. Strife crossed his arms.

"Sorry." He muttered. Fury glared at him for what seemed like forever.

"Just get back home Strife. I'm taking Fury to go get her weapon." Abselum said, gently pulling Fury away.

"Fine, later." Strife muttered, he climbed back up the tree and you could hear him jumping around on the branches.


	14. Page 12

Page 12

_**A whip**_

Fury turned away from the trees and followed after Abselum. A few kids passed by them, Abselum reached out and grabbed the arm or some girl Fury couldn't place. He whispered something to her. For some reason Fury wanted to interrupt their little conversation. She shook herself out of it and waited patiently.

Abselum let go of the girls arm and turned back to look at her.

"They haven't come to get you yet; we might not have to lie after all." Abselum said. Fury smiled and he returned it with equal enthusiasm.

When they arrived, a nephilim woman with long red hair and sharp orange eyes was waiting for them. Just when Abselum was about to say an excuse, she cut him off.

"You're lucky that Fury is such a good student, son of Plague." She said, walking over and grabbing Fury by the shoulder to bring her inside.

"You can wait outside. Come along Fury." She said, guiding the white haired girl into the school building. Fury looked over her shoulder at Abselum. He gave her a reassuring smile, and then disappeared when the doors shut.

"How long will this take?" Fury asked, looking up at her teacher.

"Not too long. We just need to see if you are comfortable with what your test outcome was, then you can leave." She answered, her orange eyes staring ahead. Fury nodded and looked ahead too. She saw the doorway that she had gone in before for the testing and spotted another nephilim inside.

They both walked in and the other teachers looked over to them. One of them walked to her and offered Fury something that looked like a rope.

"It's a whip Fury." He said, handing it to her. Fury took it and smiled a bit at it, letting the end of it run through her palm.

"This is perfect. Thank you." Fury said, dipping her head to them respectfully.

"You're welcome, child of Alocer." The red headed nephilim said.

"You can go then if you're sure this is the one." Another teacher said. Fury shook her head.

"No. I am pleased with this." Fury said, attaching the whip to her belt.

"Then you're free to go Fury." The red head said, gesturing to the door.

"Thank you." Fury said, dipping her head to them again, and then running out the door.

"I can't believe it. No one has chosen the whip in such a long time. Does Desiree even live here anymore?" One of the teachers asked.

"She is a bright and special one, just like her brother." The red head said with a fond look in her orange eyes.

Fury walked outside and was greeted with Abselum waiting for her.

"Come on your brother will want you home." Abselum said. Fury raised an eyebrow.

"Since when is Death my father?" Fury asked. Abselum smirked.

"You know what I mean." Abselum said.

"So what did they give you?" He asked. Fury held out the whip to him.

"I got a whip." Fury said with a wide grin on her pretty face.

"They gave you a whip? That's rare." Abselum said, glancing at her as they walked. Fury raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean it's rare?" Fury asked. Abselum shrugged.

"In class, we learned there has only been a few nephilim to fight with whips." Abselum said. Fury furrowed her eyebrows and looked forward again. _There has only been a few, huh?_


	15. Page 13

Page 13

_**I see War**_

When they had gotten back, Death was in the house, holding one of Strife's arms behind his back with the younger brother forced to lay on the ground under his brother's weight.

"You yield?" Death asked smugly. Strife glared at him as best he could.

"No." Strife said stubbornly. Death growled, his smugness completely gone.

"Death get off of him, we don't need Strife getting a broken arm!" Fury said, running over and pulling him off with all her strength. Abselum watched from the doorway, not sure if he should stay or leave.

"Are you alright Strife?" Fury asked when he sat up, sitting down next to him. He glared at her and got up and went to his room, his hands clenched into fists. Why did his brother always have to bully him? And then always being saved by Fury, It made him look weak and pathetic.

Strife ignored her calling after him and shut the door, going over to his white blanketed bed and crossing his legs and arms to pout. He glanced over at his desk and saw his sling shot he had made. He felt proud when he finished working on it for so long.

Strife sighed and got up and grabbed it, picking up a single stone that was next to it. He had been pretty good at aiming it, but he knew he would have to learn how to fight with what his father called a "real" weapon if he wanted to get anywhere in his life.

Strife opened the window and aimed for the old oak tree outside that had scars all along its trunk that Strife had made. He pulled it back and aimed at a leaf that was all alone on one of the slim branches. Strife released it and watched the stone fly out and grind on the branch, cutting the leaf clean off.

He smiled victoriously. He heard footsteps and couldn't tell if it was Fury or Death. He shut the window and tossed the sling shot onto the bed. The door opened, and to his surprise, it was his father.

"Gather your things. Get as much as you can carry Strife. You need to hurry!" Alocer commanded. Strife stared wide-eyed in surprise, but he started moving and grabbing what he could. He attached things to his belt and put some valuables in a bag and grabbed his blanket and some clothes.

Strife eyed the sling shot and glanced at the door and saw Fury's room across from his. She was running about, grabbing just about anything she could get her hands on and putting it into a bag similar to his own, except it was a darker color. Strife snatched up the sling shot and stuffed it into the top of his bag; he had a pouch on his belt with the ammo for it.

"Fury, Strife! Are you done?" Strife could hear Death call from the hallway.

"I'm ready!" Strife said, throwing the bag over his shoulder and walking into the hallway.

"Just a little longer, brother!" Fury called from her room, sounding like she was overwhelmed.

"Well father has already left, we need to go." Death said. Fury popped up out of her room immediately.

"Let's go." She said. She had her bag on with all of her belongings that she saw as valuable on her back. Death had a smaller one, and his scythes were hanging from his hips.

"Why do you have those?" Strife asked, for once in his life feeling afraid of his sibling.

"It's just in case." Death replied, opening the door and letting them through first. Fury nearly ran straight into Abselum. He had a horrified look on his face. Death eyed him, then his eyes widened.

"No, he didn't ge-"

"He died nobly, Death." Abselum said, getting his fear and emotions under control. Death nodded curtly and gesturing him to join them. Abselum didn't have a bag with him and Fury and Strife were curious why, they had no idea what was going on. Abselum suddenly pulled out his axe and cut down a random person.

"Why the hell did you do that, Abselum?!" Strife asked, watching with wide yellow eyes as the person laid on the ground probably bleeding to death.

"Look around you Strife! What do you see?" Abselum demanded. Strife looked around, nephilim and strange creatures were fighting, it was impossible to tell who was winning. Strife watched in terror, feeling support from his sister when she ran closer to him, telling him not to look or think about it.

Strife looked at Abselum; his bright yellow eyes were still wide, terrified and confused.

"I see war."


	16. Page 14

Page 14

_**A gun?**_

Death ran along, making sure to avoid anyone and everything as best he could, constantly looking over his shoulder to insure that he hadn't lost his siblings or his best friend.

"Where are we going?" Fury asked. Death kept his gaze forward, barely hearing her over the clashing weapons of battle.

"To Imp's house. It is safe, and not far." Death answered, swerving around a fighting nephilim man and a weird creature that looked like it had a dragon's head.

"Are mother and father there? Why didn't they come with us?" Fury asked, anxiety building up.

"They are there. Father had to go back to help defend it. Mother... The baby is coming." Death finally said, saying exactly what Fury feared. How can a baby be born with all this chaos and madness surrounding it?

"The baby is coming?" Strife asked from behind Fury. Fury screamed when a terrifying two headed creature ran out at her and tried to cut her head off. Abselum ran out of nowhere and cut its chest open. It fell to the ground and Abselum continued to run alongside her.

"You alright?" Abselum asked while looking over her to make sure she was unharmed. She glanced at him, her racing heart steadying a bit.

"Yes, thank you." Fury thanked gratefully. She was relieved Abselum was there or she would have been another corpse along with the others.

"There's the house!" Death said from ahead. Fury ran as fast as she could, passing her brothers, both brothers watched in surprise from her speed, they were already at their full speeds. Fury flipped over the fence and unlocked it and swung it open for them.

They ran in, stopping to only pant and look for the door. Fury closed the gate and locked it, also tired and had a thin sweat.

"Children!" Alocer yelled from the doorway. They ran over and Alocer let them in. He surprised them all by pulling out a gun and shooting another outsider in the head who was trying to climb the fence.

"Get inside! Help them barricade!" Alocer said, gesturing with his free hand, aiming for another attacker. Strife was in complete shock; his father was using a gun! He always said guns were for the cowards who wouldn't take the risk to get close to their enemies.

Fury pushed him inside, nearly making him drop his bag.

"Go!" She commanded. Strife followed after Death and saw Imp, his aunt, and a lot of other nephilim that he knew and others he didn't. They put their stuff down and Strife saw a man putting a board up on the window. Death reached an arm out and a strong amount of magic forced it up against the window.

The man jumped and glanced at him. Deaths eyes were glowing.

"Secure it!" He said in a commanding voice. Strife watched with his trap shut. When was his brother the leader?

"Fury, find mother. See if she needs any help. Abselum, I need you to help barricade. Strife, make sure none of these people are injured, separate the injured from the healthy." Death commanded. Fury nodded and ran down a hallway, peeking into all the rooms. Abselum come over to the man and helped him hammer the wood to the window.

Strife ran over to the groups of people and ran through them, asking who was hurt and wasn't. Death watched patiently. He decided to go help his father fight off the hordes. He pointed out a few males that looked like they could hold their own.

They were surprised that a 14 year old nephilim was running the operations, but they got up and grabbed their weapons. Some would hug their children or kiss their wives just in case they didn't make it back.


	17. Page 15

Page 15

_**Grim**_

_**The adreen are the species who are attacking for those who didn't know, just wanted to clear that up.**_

_**Thank you Strange Demise for your participation in creating a character, this chapter is dedicated to you.**_

Death walked out and closed the door behind him, hoping someone would guard it from the inside. He looked around and saw the Adreen fighting each other. He raised an eyebrow and ran over and cut the both of them down.

"Fuck Death! I needed them!" A male voice cursed from his right. Death looked over and saw one of his friends, Grim. He was wearing the usual attire, a hood with some light grey armor underneath and a black and red sir coat with a cloak that hung to his mid back.

He was really tall and a lot older than Death with a normal muscular build and ghostly glowing neon green eyes that seemed to smile in amusement but could intimidate you very easily. If that didn't work then his sharp fangs poking out of his mouth certainly would make you think twice.

"What do these adreen matter to you?" Death asked, throwing out a scythe and cutting through one of them, the scythe coming back to him. Grim glared at him in annoyance, his eyes narrowing like he had been insulted.

"I can raise the dead." He growled, like it was obvious. Grim lifted a black talon claw armored hand up and brought back the two limb bodies.

"I can make them kill their own in the afterlife." Grim said with a wickedly evil grin. Death scowled at him, but Grim didn't see it or rather he decided to ignore it. He had a smirk on his face and looked over smugly at the younger nephilim.

"Death, help me!"Another teen nephilim yelled. At first he thought it was Fury, but the voice was deeper than his sister's. He turned around and spotted Basha a few feet away. She was sitting next to a body, desperately trying to heal the fallen warrior.

"What happened?" Death asked, running over and sheathing his scythes to kneel down across from her.

"Your-he-I-The-the adreen attacked him; I tried to do what I could!" Basha rambled, to overwhelm to form a sentence. Death regretted it when he looked up at her. Basha had her eyes wide with fear and guilt. She was clutching a gun to her chest that was dreadfully familiar to him. Death reached down and turned the body over.

His eyes shut tight, despair clinging to his heart at the sight. It was Alocer. He had blood all over his chest like he had been impaled with a spear. Death bowed his head, saying a short prayer, and reached out to close his father's eyes.

"Get him back inside." Death instructed. Basha let out a shaky breath and reluctantly handed him the gun and did her best to take him to the door. Death watched them, and then looked down at the gun. He ran his fingers over the markings that were carved into the polished silver.

His father died bravely. He would make sure to keep this in his memory. Suddenly Grim came out of nowhere and stole one of Death's scythes.

"Grim! What are you doing?!" Death demanded, reaching out to snatch his arm. Grim smirked at him and leapt over the fence before he could catch him.

"Don't worry about it!" Grim called back. Death glared after him.

"Dammit Grim…" He looked down at the gun Basha had given him. _When did he even get this? _Death asked himself.

"Death, look out!" A voice yelled. It was familiar but Death had no one he could name it by. He looked up to see another adreen running at him with a sword and a murderous gleam in its eyes. Death held up his one scythe to brace for the attack. All he heard was a whip crack and looked up.

A woman in a short leather dress and a hood had a fiery whip that was wrapped around the attacker's throat. The adreen was lying on the ground like a rag doll. The whip uncoiled around him and the woman turned to look at Death.

It was one of his aunts.

"Desiree?" Death asked with surprise. She grinned in the shadow of her cowl, only for a moment but then she became serious.

"I saw what happened with your father. We need to get inside; all of you need to. I approve of your courage, but not while this is going on. Get inside and help the others." Desiree said, pointing to the door. Death growled silently and ignored her instruction, making sure no other nephilim were out.

"Fine, but when Grim comes back, take my scythe from him." Desiree nodded and turned to see said nephilim riding a bruised blue and black horse with a ghostly white mane and fleshy lips and eyeless sockets riding toward the gate in a loud and obnoxious gallop.

Grim looked like he was having the time of his life, standing on the saddle and cutting down anything that got near him, his long legs keeping him out of the reach of any who dared to attack him. Death narrowed his eyes in annoyance. He summoned his own horse and ran up next to him.

"Looks like the fun is over Wraith… Here." Grim tossed Death his scythe back.

"It's really good weaponry, thanks for letting me borrow it." Grim sneered. Death nearly swiped at him with it, but decided against it, they didn't need any more nephilim dead then there already were.

"Come on. We need to get inside." Death instructed, turning his horse, a mint green mane and tailed horse with a pale coat and rotting flesh. They both raced back and jumped off the horses, clearing the fence as the horses disappeared into the ground.

They froze when they heard a scream at the door.


	18. Page 16

Page 16

_**Furies**_

Fury had found the room her mother was in. Her aunt, Imp, was at her side. Agony was lying on the bed, her eyes shut tight with pain.

"Fury?" Imp asked when she spotted her in the doorway. Fury nodded and closed the door behind her.

"What can I do? Will she be ok?" Fury asked, walking over to the bed.

"Get a rag from the bucket to put on her forehead to keep her cool." Imp said, gesturing to the bucket in the corner as she held her sisters hand.

"The baby will be coming any second. Grab her hand Fury so I can deliver." Imp instructed, taking the rag from her niece and putting it on Agony's head. Fury came over and took her mothers hand.

"Is she going to be alright?" Fury asked, seeing how her mother looked extremely tired. Imp seemed to hesitate before talking.

"It will be fine." Imp said, her eyes showing sadness, but it returned to a determined look.

"This child will be born." Imp said. Fury flinched when her mother gripped her hand with bone-breaking strength. She hissed at the pain, but bit her lip to keep from screaming.

"Come on Agony, only a little more!" Imp said, standing between Agony's legs, what she was doing covered by her mothers dress. After a few more torturing minutes, Fury heard a baby crying. Agony's grip lessened.

Imp was holding a baby and wrapped it tightly in a blanket.

"It's done." But Fury wasn't listening. Her mother was motionless and her eyes were barely open.

"Mother?" Fury asked, nudging her shoulder gently, like she was too scared to touch her. Imp remained silent from where she stood.

"Fury," She said gently. Fury looked over at her.

"She knew she wouldn't make it. She loved you and wanted me to make sure your brother survived the birth." Imp said. Fury looked over at her mother, her emotions suddenly overpowering her. She ran out of the room and ran into Strife.

He grunted with the force of her tackling hug.

"Fury, what are you doing?!" He demanded. She didn't reply and clutched onto him. His eyes widened when he felt his shirt getting wet.

Fury, his sister, the one who would always save him and help him no matter how much of a jerk he was being… was crying. Strife didn't really know how to react. He gently and awkwardly wrapped his arms around her.

Now he could hear her sobbing, it was soft and muffled, like when it rained outside and it was hitting the roof of the house. When she had calmed down, Strife had her look at him.

"What happened? Why are you crying?" Strife asked. Fury sniffed and hesitated.

"Mother didn't live through the birth." Fury said, not looking at him. Strife looked down the hallway, then back at his sister. He pulled her into another hug.

"We'll get past this." Strife said. Fury sniffed again and pulled away.

"Thanks Strife." Fury said, attempting a smile. Strife's eyes were dimmer then usual, but he smiled back.

"We can go help Death to see if he needs any help outside." Strife offered, hoping to get both their minds off of it. Fury nodded and went to the door. When she opened it, she flinched.

Basha was dragging a body. Basha turned around, her eyes immediately showing pity.

"Fury he-"

Fury cut her off with a scream of horror. She dropped down beside his body and clutched onto him. Strife appeared at the doorway. The shock froze him.

Fury was quivering. Death ran over.

"Fury wh-"Suddenly an aura of black formed around her. Everyone backed away. The aura formed into three different forms.

"Furies…" Desiree whispered from the doorway. The creatures of smoke gained fierce red eyes and sharp claws and menacing teeth. Fury looked up at them. Her usual yellow eyes were now a murderous black.

"Kill the ones who are responsible." She hissed. Everyone was staring her in shock; this was not the Fury they knew. The furies took off, their mist trails disappearing as they went.

Fury's eyes turned back to normal and she looked light headed. She collapsed into Strife's arms, her vision going black.


	19. Page 17

Page 17

_**Nightmare**_

Fury woke up, groaning at her killing headache. She blinked her eyes open to see she was surrounded by sleeping forms. There was a beautiful night sky above her and she stared for a moment.

She realized neither of her brothers were anywhere to be seen and she sat up. Fury spotted Abselum around the edge of the circle. She stood up and slowly and silently stepped over the other nephilim.

"Abselum, where is Death and Strife?" Fury asked, putting a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. When he turned around, his face was covered in black and his eyes were a blazing yellow of hatred. He roared at her, a fire burning deep in his throat. She gasped and fell back when she tripped over a nephilim's arm.

Abselum raised his axe and was bringing it down on her.

Fury woke up with a start. She was sweating and gasping, her heart beating faster than she could count. This time, there was no starry sky above her, only the low ceiling of a tent. She sat up and swung her legs along the side of the gurney-like bed she was sleeping on. It was only her inside.

She saw some herbs and bottles with liquids in them on a table and guessed she was in some sort of medicine tent. She realized she had been stripped down to her under wear and bra and quickly looked around for some clothes.

Fury saw a cloth half shirt and a pair of shorts and sighed. She slipped them on. _At least it's something._

She walked outside and saw a lot of other tents, maybe other nephilim. Fury spotted a fire in the middle and a figure sitting by it. Fury walked over and as she got closer she saw it was Death.

She hesitated at first to touch him, scared he might be another nightmare. She took a silent breath and sat down next to him. Death looked over and his eyes widened.

"You're awake! We were worried." Death said, smiling, his grim mood from earlier disappearing. Fury smirked at him.

"I wouldn't keep sleeping; I'm not lazy like Strife." She joked. Death chuckled and stood up.

"Wait here." He said, running over to a tent. Fury watched him disappear behind the tarp. He reemerged with Strife and Abselum following him. Strife ran ahead and tackled her.

Fury nearly squealed in surprise at the force.

"Strife, be careful she could still be hurt." Death said. Strife was playfully giving her a noogy, not as roughly as he usually would.

"It's good to have you back sis." Strife said, letting her shove him off. She was smiling in amusement at him as he sat up, grass tangled in his wild black mane. Abselum came over and sat with them at the fire.

"Glad to see you awake Fury." He said calmly. Fury glanced at him with thanks.

"How long have I been out? What has happened?" Fury asked. The boys shared a look.

"You've been in that state for a few days, I believe it was three. You had summoned creatures that Desiree called 'Furies'. We didn't know what she meant but we had to move. The adreen were overwhelming us. We have been traveling. Bark and Arlyn have been taking care of you." Death said, pointing over to the tent that she had come from.

"What are 'Furies'?" Fury asked.

"Desiree said it took very powerful magic to summon them. They are the three forms of vengeance. She suggested you wouldn't wake up until they killed the adreen who killed father." Death explained. Fury noted how hollow and empty his eyes looked at mentioning their father. When he looked up at her, the orange orbs seemed to start to emit with a kind of hope that it would be alright that their parents were dead; they had each other.

Fury suddenly remembered something.

"What of the baby? Is he here?" Fury asked frantically, wanting to get up and go searching through all the tents.

"War is fine. He is asleep in our tent." Abselum said. _War, they named him War?_

"He looks more like you than us. Has white hair just like you but blue eyes." Strife said. He punched Death in the shoulder playfully. Death glared at him and elbowed him in the ribs.

Strife glared back, shuffling away from his brother. _War has blue eyes? They must just like mothers._

"Have you been taking good care of him?" Fury asked. Death smirked.

"I took care of you." Death reminded. Fury crossed her arms and stood up, shivering from her lack of clothing when a cold night breeze brushed past.

"Well I want to meet my new brother."


	20. Page 18

Page 18

_**Deceit**_

_**(Dedicated to Creator of Hybrids)**_

Fury walked into the tent with the boys following and spotted her little brother. They were right; he and Fury did share their father's bright white hair. She smiled and walked over to the makeshift crib that they had made for him.

She felt her brothers come up on her sides and watch War alongside her as she softly petted him as he slept.

"You must still be tired, even if you've been in a coma for nearly a week." Strife said, spotting the droop in her eyelids. Fury glanced at him, their twin eyes meeting.

"Fine, but I better not get treated like I can't help myself tomorrow." Fury said, pointing a finger at him accusingly. Strife smirked.

"Sure, I _maybe_ won't make fun of you tomorrow." Strife snickered. Fury punched him in the shoulder, noting that they were more muscular than she remembered.

"We haven't been sleeping in beds, hope that's alright with you to sleep on the floor. You could go back to the medical tent if you want." Abselum said. Fury glanced at him.

"No, I'll sleep in here." Fury reassured. She had noticed the way everything was when she walked in. Blankets and pillows were scattered carelessly all over the floor. From what she saw, they had given up a lot of their own equipment to give War a warm and safe place to sleep.

But it wasn't because she didn't want to go back to the tent that she stayed, Fury felt most safe when she was with her brothers and Abselum. She hoped that nightmares wouldn't come to her tonight as she closed her eyes.

Fury woke up to Strife putting War on her, a smirk on his face. War babbled and swatted at Fury's face and hit her on the cheek.

"Strife!" Fury whined, sitting up, careful to not head butt her baby brother on accident. She took him from Strife and cuddled him up against her chest. Strife immediately ran out of the tent to keep out of trouble. Fury stood up, still holding War who was messing with her hair, and walked out of the tent.

Abselum was carrying a struggling Strife who was punching him in the back.

"Quit squirming Strife." Abselum said, nudging the younger boy with his shoulder, practically winding him. Fury noticed how much stronger he looked, had she really been asleep for three days?

Abselum sent her a smile and a wink as he carried Strife out of camp, making Fury blush a bit. War tugged at her hair and Fury looked down at him with a playful glare.

She sat down on the ground and let her brother feel the grass. War stated to crawl away, spotting a flower and trying to reach it. Fury crawled beside him, laughing each time he glanced at her with a toothless grin.

She felt eyes on her and looked up to see a nephilim boy who was balancing on a huge scythe and was watching her with an amused smirk.

"Is he your lil brother?" He asked. Fury blushed in embarrassment and got off the ground and scooped War up.

"Yes. Who are you?" Fury asked awkwardly.

"My name is Grim." He said, a coy smirk drawing on his lips.

"Fury," Fury introduced she glanced at War.

"And War." Fury said, looking back up at the boy. He was definitely older than her, maybe 18 or 19. Grim's bright green eyes widened a moment.

"Fury, as in Death's sister?" He asked, his smirk only growing into a fanged grin. Fury felt uneasy by this look. (He was smiling like he was Jeff the killer or something)

Grim raised his head up, keeping that smile and looking over the tents.

"Hey! Sadist! Looky who I found!" Grim hollered out. Fury blinked. Sadist? Was he a blood magician?

She spotted a boy trudging toward Grim, his face emotionless but his body language showed his annoyance. He had messy nearly white blonde hair and striking red eyes. He glanced at her, the chain around his waist clinking as he walked.

Fury felt War lean out with interest. She guessed that he liked the boy's eyes, for some reason that she couldn't figure out why but he liked the color red. The boy crossed his arms and stared up at Grim, obviously younger then him.

"Don't call me that." He growled. Grim smirked.

"What are you going to do?" Grim challenged.

"Humiliate you." He said simply. In amazing speed, Fury saw him jump up and kick Grim off the scythe, purposely cutting his arm on the scythe so blood came out. Grim was on the ground, a little dazed but angry. The "sadist" mumbled a few words and his blood morphed into an arrow and his eyes glowed fiercely as the arrow fired at the other nephilim. Fury put War down on the ground and snatched the boy's chain from around his waist and ran out and cracked it like it was a whip and striked out at the blood arrow.

It snapped in half and fell to the ground in a small puddle, staining the grass.

"Stop, you cannot fight here! You're just putting yourself in danger of injury!" Fury yelled, making both of the males freeze at her anger. Grim locked eyes with the other boy and they both nodded.

"Alright Fury, me and Deceit wont anymore." He promised, grabbing his large scythe and snapping it into two and letting them hang by his hips. Deceit pulled his arm back to his side, ignoring as the blood kept going down his arm, not a fatal injury for him. Fury huffed and tossed the chain back to Deceit.

"Fury, you're daughter of Agony and Alocer?" Deceit asked. Fury picked up her brother and watched him from over her shoulder.

"I am, why do you ask?" She questioned, why did he show a sudden interest?

"Desiree is my mother." Deceit explained. Fury eyed him suspiciously. Deceit was her cousin, interesting.

"Tell her hello for me then." Fury said coldly and walked back to the tent to keep War out of the heat of both the suns that were blazing the realm with their fire.


	21. Page 19

Page 19

_**Redemption**_

Strife aimed his new gun. After they had escaped the whole battle that was going on in their old home, Death had given him the gun, seeing as how Strife didn't have the chance to take his test with the left over destruction of their town.

"It was fathers. I think he would have wanted you to have it." Death said, handing him the pistol. Strife stared at it for a long moment. He wasn't so sure about Death's statement; would his father really want _him_ to have it?

Strife had envied his older siblings ever since he was old enough to talk. Strife was more of a day dreaming nephilim than a more serious and down to earth nephilim like Death or Fury. Alocer would rather praise Death over catching a sparrow than Strife catching a rabbit.

Strife looked up at Death, his eyes blank and lifeless. Death had never seen that look in his eyes before and was worried by it.

Strife reached out and took the gun and ran his fingers over the markings. He froze when he read one of them. Right by the barrel, right where he could see it, in nephilim symbols it said his name.

Strife looked up at Death. He just stared up at him with his mouth open in shocked awe. Death smirked and patted him on the head and turned away to join the others. Strife watched him go and looked back down at the gun.

He grinned and cocked it. Strife whirled around and aimed at a tree and pulled the trigger, wanting to explode in a fit of laughter as he smelt the welcomed gun powder and saw the bullet pierce the bark. It was like his father was back with him, but this time he felt more like an equal to his siblings, he was just as good as them now.

He looked down at it again. He wanted to name the new treasure and came up with the perfect one. Strife smirked and glanced up at the skies.

"I'll call it Redemption..."

**Sorry it was so short; I just wanted to make a little part for Strife.**


	22. Page 20

Page 20

**Got a nice extra long chapter for you guys here. About 2k words maybe.**

_**You're jealous!**_

Death saw Abselum carrying a tantruming Strife over his shoulder as he crouched in a tree.

"Did you need to carry him like that?" Death asked with a smirk. Abselum shrugged, making Strife growl in annoyance. Abselum dropped the younger nephilim on the dusty ground. Strife rubbed his head and glared up at him.

"Should we tell her?" Abselum asked suddenly, looking over at Death. Death glanced at his friend.

"No. She mustn't know how long she has really been sleeping." Death said. Strife looked up at them. He sighed and stood up.

"She will need to know soon or she will find out. I don't think she'll be happy when she does." Strife said, putting a hand on his holster. Death shot him a look.

"Even so, if we tell her now Fury will feel guilty. We can't let her know, not yet at least." Death instructed. Strife huffed and stared out into the woods.

"Should I get my bow?" Strife asked.

"No, might as well be loud today." Abselum said. He pulled out his axe as the boys walked out into the shadows of the forest.

Fury had sat with War back in the tent, seeing as how he had no interest to go back to sleep at the moment.

"I don't want to take you out because only Eden knows what they will do. I don't want you getting hurt War." Fury said, giggling when he chewed on her shoulder and growling cutely. Fury smirked and pulled him into her lap and ruffled his hair. War giggled and reached up and grabbed her finger.

She was surprised by how strong his grip was.

"You're going to be a brilliant warrior War. Father would be proud…" Fury said, mumbling the last part, even if it was only a baby that was with her. War didn't understand at all, but had gotten out of her lap and was rolling himself up in the blankets.

"War, what are you doing?" Fury asked with a grin as he rolled all the way across to the other side of the tent. She giggled when he snuggled deeper into his little bundle when he saw Fury's feet.

She reached out and tickled at the roll, hearing the response of squealing fit of giggles. Fury stopped and sat down and laughed a bit to herself. She had to admit she missed playing with Strife when he was a baby, she wondered if Death felt the same about her…

War crawled out and was smiling at her. Fury smirked and gently tugged him out of the blankets and placed him on a pillow so she could fix the blankets. She kept a close eye on him to make sure he didn't leave the tent while she leaned down to grab the blankets.

She unrolled them and placed them where she hoped they originally were. War was half asleep on the pillow and was lying on his side.

Fury smiled and picked him up gently, placing him in the crib and decided to go outside and look for her brothers to see what they were doing.

Death signaled silently when he spotted their choice of prey, a large cat-like lizard thing that Death didn't know the name of. It could feed them and maybe another family in the camp. A gunshot sounded and the large animal collapsed to the ground.

Death spotted a lot of crows and other birds flying as fast as they could from the sound and the fresh scent of gun powder. Death signaled to them.

"Try to get one of those to Strife!" Death yelled out as he ran over to the larger predator to put it with their pile. Another gunshot sounded and a crow fell from the sky and landed on the hard ground near Death.

When he was about to reach out and grab it, another crow came out of no where and pecked at his hand. Death pulled away and growled in annoyance at the dirty crow.

"Damn annoying animal." Death hissed. The crow cawed and flew off above the trees. Death reached out again and put the corpse with the others.

"We're done here for now." Death said, grabbing what he could and started to carry it to camp.

"Need any help?" A female voice asked. All the boys looked over and spotted Fury.

"What are you doing out of camp?" Strife asked. Fury narrowed her eyes at him.

"You promised that you _maybe_ not make fun of me today." Fury said, walking over and grabbing her hand of the catch and carrying it over her shoulder with ease. Death and Abselum glanced at each other.

"Fine, but we're not going hunting again for a while." Death said. Fury glanced at him, curious of why he was trying to keep her in the camp. Was there something he wasn't telling her?

"Well I'll help with this now than." Fury snapped. Death blinked, why all hostile suddenly?

"Well let's go, I'm starving!" Strife said with a smirk, carrying a few birds over his shoulder. Death rolled his eyes.

"When are you not, brother?" Death asked sarcastically. Abselum smirked along with his friend, carrying the cat-lizard thing in his arms.

"Come on." Fury persisted, trying to get them back to camp too. Death and Strife smirked at each other.

"Bet I could beat you there!" Strife challenged.

"Not even in my nightmares brother." Death accepted. Both of them took off running back to camp, leaving Fury and Abeslum behind. Abselum chuckled at them as they left.

"So tell me the truth." Fury piped up. Abselum raised an eyebrow at her.

"What truth?" He said, playing dumb. Fury gave him a 'are you serious?' look. Abselum smirked.

"No idea what you're talking about, Fury." He said sarcastically. She frowned at him in response.

"Why is it such a secret? I know all of you are hiding something from me." Fury stated, her temper shortening. Abselum shrugged his powerful shoulders.

"There is no secret Fury, and I have no idea why you're so obsessed with figuring it out." Abselum countered. Fury glared at him.

"I am not obsessed!" Fury snapped. Abselum smirked.

"Then why do you keep trying to pry without a crowbar?" Abselum asked. Fury blinked. She blushed in embarrassment of not having anything to back her up and returned her eyes to the path.

"Shut up." She muttered when she heard Abelum chuckle victoriously. When they reached camp, Fury spotted her old friend, Tryrick. His hair was longer and he looked older.

"Who are you looking at?" Abselum asked. Fury smirked at his tone, he sounded jealous.

"Oh, you know, a guy." Fury said, sounding like she was swooning or something. Abselum ruffled his eyebrows together, looking back to the path. Fury glnced at him. She wanted to see if he really was jealous. He had a frown, but his eyes were neutral as he walked on through the clearing to their tent.

"You're jealous aren't you?" Fury teased. Abselum shot her a surprised look.

"What?" He asked dumbly. Fury smirked and stopped walking, pointing a finger at him accusingly.

"You are!" She practically giggled. Abselum glared at her.

"No I am not." Abselum confirmed. Fury smirked at him and gave him the same 'are you serious?' look again. Abselum flared at her.

"I'm not jealous, Fury." He sighed and turned away toward the tent. She finished her little fit of laughter and followed after him silently.

Fury was only joking, she knew he wasn't but she felt like messing with someone. Abselum added his load to the pile and walked inside. Fury did the same and ran into the tent when she heard Abselum yell for her brothers to stop.

"Hey, stop it you two! We don't need you fighting again!" Abselum said, holding the brothers away from each other. Fury pulled Death away from Strife so Abselum could handle Strife.

"What happened?" Fury said, glancing over to see Strife glaring daggers at Death. Death growled.

"It was nothing." Death said, roughly shaking Fury from him and leaving the tent. Fury sighed, why couldn't they just get along? Abselum had calmed Strife down. Fury decided not to ask, it was probably better to keep it between her brothers.

**Later in the night**

Abselum drowsily woke up to bickering outside and thought it was Strife and Death, but saw that Strife was still in the tent across from him. Deaths spot, which was opposite of him was empty and so was Fury's, which was behind him. Suddenly he heard crying come from outside. He kept lying on the ground, curious of what had happened.

Fury came into the room, sobbing as quietly as she could, going back to her spot and buried her face in her pillow. Abselum watched her for a moment. Fury was like a sister to him and she was his best friend besides Death. He sat up slowly so he wouldn't startle her.

"Fury, Fury why are you crying?" Abselum asked gently so he wouldn't wake Strife. Fury stiffened, sniffing. She slowly got up and turned to him, her hair covering most of her face. She sniffed again and hid her face in her hands and resumed her crying. Abselum's eyes softened.

He got up and sat down next to her, putting an arm around her and hugging her to his chest. Fury leaned into him and sobbed into his chest. He rocked her a bit, shushing her softly.

Abselum didn't know what happened but he would question them in the morning to find out.


	23. Page 21

Page 21

_**Forgiving**_

Fury had stayed by Abselum through out the day, helping with chores around the camp and going hunting with him. Abselum had suggested that she stay with him the whole day if she wanted to. She was unusually quiet all day.

Death had eventually confronted them and Abselum got suspicious when Fury tried to hide herself behind him. Death's eyes were gentle and apologetic, lined with regret and worry.

"What did you do?" Abselum asked, allowing Fury to stay behind him. Death stared at him for a moment.

"I told her some things. Some things that I regret saying and others she needed to hear." Death said, obviously not wanted to share his and Fury's private conversation from last night with him. Fury stood next to Abselum, her face emotionless as she remained quiet.

"Do you mean it?" Fury asked after a while. Death nodded and was immediately tackled by Fury as she hugged him.

"Fury, you didn't need to take me to the ground!" Death chuckled, glad to have his sister back. Abselum smirked, they were a funny pair. Fury got off of her older brother and helped him up.

"Fine, I'll accept your apology. But next time, if there is one, you'd better tell me before I have to force you to say it." Fury said. Death smiled at her and nodded.

"I promise then." Death swore. Abselum gave him a pat on the back.

"Glad that that is over with. But tomorrow we're gonna move again so we need to pack up." Abselum said. Both the siblings nodded and ran off to the tent, sharing a few words as they went.

Strife cursed under his breath, shaking his hand around when he started to feel the heat on his fingers.

"I'm going to finish you wether you like it or not." Strife muttered. He was attempting to duplicate his fathers gun. Maybe when they got to their new home, Strife could master the art and sell them to help buy a home.

Strife picked up his carving tool and continued to hollow out the inside of the barrel. He almost jumped when Fury busted past the tarp to the little room with the table he was working on. She looked like she was going to say something, but stopped herself.

"What are you doing?" She asked curiously, seeing the tools on the table with his materials.

"Nothing. What are you doing busting in?" Strife snapped, rounding on her, hurriedly putting all the supplies and his project into a bag. He could feel her eyes burning into the back of his head but ignored it.

"Alright, well anyway we need to pack up. We're moving again." Fury said, coming over to help him. Strife snorted.

"I thought we would be there a little longer."


	24. Page 22

Page 22

**Another training day**

_**I'm going to skip a while to where they've started having a town made.**_

_**Someone asked me in a PM how old they are right now so I'm just going to put it here;**_

Death- 19 Fury- 17

Strife- 14 War- 5

Absalom- 18

Fury thrust herself out of the way of the knife as it was thrown at her. If she hadn't moved in time it would have pierced her stomach. She watched her current mentor yank at the chains and pull the knife back.

"Very good, you're getting faster." Grim said with a proud smirk. Fury smiled at his praise and straightened up.

"Let's see how good you are with that whip, come at me." Grim challenged, letting the chains wrap clumsily back around his powerful arms and put them to his side in a defensive stance. Fury pulled out her whip; it was more upgraded since she had gotten it as a child in school.

Her aunt was the only one beside her who could really fight with one and had given her a better one, it was long and thick leather made one that was a silver handle and a small arrowhead at the end of it.

Fury twirled it around her in a circle and cracked it, the sound of it popping made her blood start pumping with excitement, and Fury_ loved_ that feeling. She struck out at Grim, making the young 23 year old nephilim flip out of the way to avoid it.

She struck out again, aiming for his right, hoping he would leap in the same direction and she could get lucky enough to wrap it around one of his limbs. Grim bluffed her, making her growl in annoyance at the failed attempt, and swerved to the left.

Fury pulled it back and they circled each other.

"You're the one who's supposed to be striking out! Don't hesitate with your enemy, you _get_ in there face or you _hit_ them in the face." Grim instructed. Fury did as she was told and charged him, swinging around her whip furiously and getting right into her mentors face. Grim grabbed her shoulder and used her momentum to direct himself behind her.

Fury wasn't falling for that. She whirled around and snapped out her whip at him, it entangling around his waist and yanking him to the ground on his butt. Grim looked a bit dazed by the speed of her attack.

"You did very well." He approved. Grim sighed, leaning back to look up at her. She was standing over him with a triumphant smile.

"You did very well indeed. Now help untangle me." Grim said with a smirk. Fury rolled her eyes and kneeled next to him and helped with freeing her mentor.

Strife crouched on a tall wooden post, overlooking the small town they had made. He will admit he wasn't very good with crafting but was successful and proud with finishing his other gun. Strife breathed in the wind as it gently past his face.

He enjoyed it up in the air, he liked being as high as he could. His eye twitched in annoyance when he heard the familiar shuffle of leaves behind him.

"Who is it this time?" He growled, Strife was tired of always being interrupted when he had finally found some peace. He expected some random child or maybe even War if his brother had found a way to get here, but a strange girl he had never seen stepped into the light.

She had leather clothing and a few tattoos on her with a golden mask that had markings Strife couldn't read.

"Who are you?" Strife asked, still in a sour mood. He couldn't see her face but she still spoke.

"Aaphrina, why are _you_ here?" She asked, emphasizing on the "you" part to express how much she thought he shouldn't be there.

"Aaphrina, huh, never heard of you." Strife said sarcastically. Aaphrina growled and stomped over to him.

"Any idea how high up we are? I could push you off and it would look like an accident bullet brain." Aaphrina threatened, obviously noticing his guns. Strife glared at her, his yellow eyes blazing.

"I can say the same for you." Strife shot back. Aaphrina glanced over his shoulder and down to the ground below, a few rocks here and there and some dirt to help hold the mountain together.

"Fine. I'll leave." She decided with a huff, turning her back on him and letting her skirt kick up some dust and waft in the wind. Strife snorted, but couldn't help but feel the burn of curiosity in his chest.

Death watched Fury untangle Grim from her whip as he and Abselum sparred not too far away.

"You're distracted." Abselum noted, swinging his axe at him only for Death to counter it and shove the other male away.

"I'm just curious of how well Fury's training is going." Death said, returning his orange gaze to his friend. Abselum smirked and swung at him again. Death tried a different counter, but Abselum suspected it and kicked Death's feet from under him, making his friend fall to the ground.

"Lucky shot." Death muttered. Abselum chuckled and held a hand out to him to help him up.

"Call it what you want, I'm not the one on the ground." Abselum said, hefting Death up.

"You will be." Death promised. Abselum rolled his eyes.

"Well not right now. I don't want to be sparring all day."

"It hasn't been-"

"Death!" A younger voice interrupted. Both the boys glanced over and spotted a white haired boy with powder blue eyes running to them. Death rolled his eyes.

"War, what are you doing here?" War stopped and looked up at his eldest brother.

"I wanted to train too." War admitted. Death glanced at his friend. He crouched down to be eye-level with his brother.

"Not yet, you're not old enough to wield a sword, War." Death explained. War frowned and crossed his arms.

"Then can I watch you practice if I can't join?" War asked. Death smirked.

"Abselum and I are done, but you could go and watch Fury. Her and Grim are going to be training for a little longer." Death suggested, gesturing to the other spot where Fury and Grim were swiping at each other. War grinned and ran over to go watch.

"He will be a great warrior." Abselum commented when Death stood back up and they both watched War stop to sit down on a patch of grass and watch his sister.

"He has potential." Death chuckled.


	25. Page 23

Page 23

_**It is yours War**_

War watched Fury grab Grim shoulders and threw herself in the air, twirling with her whip circling her. She fell back down and landed on Grim's shoulders. Her mentor grunted and grabbed her ankles, spinning and unbalancing her so she fell and he swung her by her legs.

Fury freed a foot and kicked him in the chest and he fell back.

"That was an impressive escape Fury." Grim said with a smirk as he got up. War was watching in awe, his sister was a brilliant fighter. He watched them talk, straining his ears to hear their words. Fury turned to look at him suddenly when Grim pointed him out.

"War, what are you doing here?" Fury asked as she walked over to him. War stood up to face her.

"Death and Abselum wouldn't let me train with them and Death told me that I could watch you spar with Grim." War explained, his blue eyes shinning with honesty. Fury stared t him for a moment in silent thought.

"Do you want to train?" Fury asked, her eyes lighting up at an idea. War smiled.

"Of course I do!" War answered immediately. Fury smiled and grabbed her brother's hand.

"Come on, I have something to show you." Fury said. War raised an eyebrow with suspicion. What did she need to show him?

They had made it back to there house and Fury took War to Strife's room. War hesitated with walking in; Strife didn't like anyone in his room. He noted how messy it was and all the weird pieces of metal and parts everywhere.

Fury grabbed a tarp and yanked it off of something that was leaning on the wall. War gaped, it was a huge sword. It had different faces on it, angry and screaming ones. It looked amazing.

"This was father's sword War." Fury said, tossing the tarp aside and grabbed it.

"It's too heavy for me and Death so we would prefer not to fight with it. Strife has been fixing it. We were hoping that you would learn to fight with it." Fury said, running a finger over the sharp edge. War came up and felt the metal of the blade.

"It's mine?" War asked, looking up at Fury. Fury glanced at him, her eyes clearing as she looked at him. She smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Yes, it is yours War." Fury confirmed. War smiled and looked back at the sword. He couldn't wait to start practicing.

** I know it's a shot part but it is good enough for right now.**


	26. Page 24

Part 24

_**Beauty in the darkness**_

War lifted up the sword, it wasn't that heavy in his opinion but he had more muscle than his siblings when they were his age. Fury looked impressed by his strength as he swung their father's sword around.

Fury did as she promised and trained with him for a little while, her muscles tired from her practice with Grim.

"That's it for me War. We can spar again some other time." Fury said, attaching her whip to her belt. War nodded and handed her the sword.

"Did father name it?" War asked. Fury paused for a moment. She only remembered her father refer to it once.

"He called it Chaoseater. Father said it could defeat the strongest enemy and never breaks and gained power from the very destruction it could cause." Fury said, sheathing the blade on her back as they walked home together. War watched the ground, he liked that name. It was intimidating and sounded strong.

"It is late, and tomorrow is another day." Fury said. War looked up and saw the stars up in the dark sky. He didn't know why, but Fury was in love with darkness and shadows.

"Why do you like the color black?" War asked randomly. Fury glanced at him.

"Why do you like red?" She asked back with a teasing tone to her voice. War frowned at her, _perfect answer sis._ Fury sighed with a small chuckle.

"Black is an escape, a way to not see. It is a horror but a beauty. Shadows cover up your past steps when the suns burn down on you. The sky of the night is full and blissful with peace and harmony. Black is beauty, but black is also ugly. But I enjoy it." Fury said, her eyes shinning brighter as the light grew dimmer. War ran her words through his head again.

"I never thought of it that way, Fury." War said, looking back to her.

"No one ever does. Remember War, before you charge into battle; you must observe your enemy or ally. The littlest things would surprise you." Fury said with a smile. War flashed a grin and smiled back at her.

"Do you think I'll be as good a fighter as you Death or Strife?" War asked. Fury paused for a moment. Strife had asked her that one time when she was really to young to give him a proper answer.

"War, you should never worry if you are equal to us. You need to go as far as you want to go into your training." Fury reassured, hoping her answer was good enough. War nodded and looked away from her as they walked home in silence.


	27. Page 25

Page 25

_**Didn't miss me?**_

Strife woke up the next morning, his thick hair sticking out in all directions. He ran a hand through it with a sigh. Strife got up and glanced out the window as he headed to his table.

He froze and backed up to look outside again. Strife blinked for a moment, not sure if he was seeing right.

It was that girl. Aaphrina was standing outside. Her mask and her tattoos made her hard to miss.

She wasn't stalking him or anything; she was sitting across the road with paper and was drawing.

Strife grabbed a new shirt and pulled his belt on and wrapped his scarf around his neck. Strife grabbed his guns and ran out of his room, slamming the door shut.

"Strife, we don't need to have anything broken!" Death growled from downstairs. Strife rolled his eyes and skipped some steps as he made his way down the stairs.

"Where are you going? You had better not go shooting anymore people with our slingshot!" Death growled when Strife was at the door. He gasped and growled when Death snatched him up by the back of his shirt.

"Give it to me. I can't trust you." Death demanded, holding his hand out. Fury was sitting at the table holding a cup and watching silently with War.

"No! I'm tired of you acting like father! It's mine!" Strife shot back, shaking and shoving Death away. Death narrowed his eyes at him.

"Father is dead; it is my responsibility to keep you out of trouble!" Death growled in a hostile voice. Strife crossed his arms.

"Just because your eldest doesn't mean you raise us." Strife muttered.

"Just go Strife." Death said and looked away from him and went up the stairs. Strife glare after him then opened the door and left.

"Why do they fight all the time?" War asked Fury. Fury glanced at him.

"I don't really don't know, War, I wish I did." Fury mumbled.

Strife walked across the road and stood in front of Aaphrina, his shadow hanging over her. She looked up in annoyance.

"What do you want?" She asked with a sigh and returned to her work.

"Didn't miss me?" Strife asked sarcastically with a smirk. Aaphrina glanced up at him with a 'are you kidding me' look. Strife rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What are you doing in front of my house, did you follow me home?" Strife asked smirking with tease. Aaphrina sighed and stood up, tucking her booklet into her small back that was hanging on her belt.

"So fortunate for you that you're not lucky enough to have suitors track you home." Aaphrina retorted, briskly turning away from him and walking away. Strife couldn't help but notice the little rock in her hips as she waltzed away.

"So you just came to doodle across the road in front of my home just to leave when I come out?" Strife asked. Aaphrina stopped and turned to him, letting him now notice her dazzling white eyes.

"Would you prefer me to act like this?" She asked, coming closer to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. Strife smirked at her.

"I think I would." Strife answered, not daring to react to her body.

"Well that's not going to happen." Aaphrina said sharply and pulled away and started walking again.

"I'll quote you on that." Strife joked as he walked next to her. Aaphrina smiled at him with amusement, even though Strife couldn't see it he knew he was making her laugh. She rolled her eyes and kept walking, not looking like she was trying to avoid him any more.


	28. Page 26

Page 26

_**Nora**_

Fury watched Strife and the girl walk down the road. A smile played on her lips as she watched them.

"What are you looking at Fury?" War asked from the table. Fury turned to face him, letting the curtain fall back over the window.

"It's nothing War. Come on, let's go train."

Death sighed. Despair nickered, his ears flicking in his direction.

"It's nothing." Death reassured, patting his horse on the neck. Despair shook his head, making his ghostly mane flicker. Despair continued to walk, noting to himself that his master had gone into deep thought as he usually would.

He turned to the right and pushed his way through a bush, grabbing a few leaves between his teeth to chew on. His ears twitched up and started searching. He had heard another horse.

Despair rolled his shoulder to get Death's attention. It worked and Death leaned down beside him.

"What is it, Despair?" Death asked as Despair continued to listen. Despair stopped and looked up. He saw a beautiful white furred mare grazing not to far ahead. Death straightened when he spotted it.

_No rider?_ He paused when he heard a hissing sound. Death looked up and spotted a girl in all white that matched her hair.

Her eyes looked him over, as though sizing him up. She disappeared into the leaves, making Death grow cautious. Despair charged at the mare and turned to be side by side with her. The mare looked up and nuzzled Despair, her eyes gentle.

Death growled and dismounted. Despair reached out and nudged Death roughly.

"I know she is still here, that is obviously her steed." Death said, gesturing to the white mare who had returned to eating the grass.

Nora had already pulled out her bow; though she did not know this nephilim she felt she needed to test him. He leaned on his horse, as though he were waiting for her to just drop down and introduce herself. Nora knew better than to reveal herself to a stranger.

She silently crept along the tree branches to get to a better angle so she didn't hurt the horses. Her own mare, Sade, was acting gentle and calm as she usual did, but knew exactly where her rider was stalking.

Nora pulled out an arrow and positioned it to aim just a little to the left of the stranger's head. She released the string and watched it whiz past him. He hadn't even flinched.

"I know that was on purpose, or you're just a bad shot." The boy taunted, turning to the direction she had shot from. Nora pursed her purple lips. She moved over a bit, aiming another arrow, this time for his shoulder to ensure she didn't hurt him.

She didn't need Xavier, the nephilim's current leader, barking at her for causing "accidents in the woods". Nora let the arrow fly. She was surprised when he snatched the arrow out of the air and broke it in half.

"Stop trying to be an assassin." Death growled. Nora narrowed her blue eyes at him. She dropped out of the tree and waltzed up to him angrily.

"Can't test to see if stranger's in the woods can endanger me or my mare?" Nora asked nastily. Death crossed his arms over his chest, looking down at her because she was a few inches shorter. Nora looked him over, ignoring his orange gaze.

She would admit he was a rather… attractive nephilim male.

"So you shoot arrows to say hello?" Death asked, pointing at the broken arrow on the ground. Nora smirked.

"Well you're lucky you have such reflexes." Nora teased, walking over to retrieve both her arrows.

"Why take the broken one? It is useless." Death asked, coming to stand next to her as she fiddled with he broken one.

"Rubble can be used as puzzle pieces." Nora pointed out. Death rolled his eyes and walked over and pet Despair.

"What are you doing in the forest?" Death asked.

"That's none of your business. What's your name?" Nora asked. Death narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously.

"Death." Nora smiled at that name.

"I'm Nora, nice to meet you." Nora said with amusement in her voice. Death mounted Despair and directed him back to town.

"He's a strong stallion, rather handsome though his looks could be deceiving." Nora said, coming over and petting Despair on the neck and twirling a finger in the flames of his mane.

"Despair is gentle though he is fierce." Death said, glancing around for a moment.

"Well Sade is always gentle, not much of a fighter." Nora mumbled. Death raised an eyebrow toward the white mare.

"Is she fast?" Death asked, an idea forming in his mind. Nora glanced at her horse.

"As fast as she is pretty." Nora said with a smirk.

"Race you to town." Death challenged. Nora glanced at him, her blue eyes smiling evilly at him.

"You're on Death." Nora accepted, running over to her horse and mounting.


	29. Page 27

Page 27

_**Thank you Abselum**_

War swung around his sword, twirling it around him in a spin. Fury had trusted him to train on his own and had left for home. He grinned while he experimented with new moves.

War loved practicing with Chaoseater; the sword was the perfect weapon.

"Hey War, playing with your dead father's sword?" Someone asked. War sheathed it and turned to see three older nephilim boys that he recognized from school standing there. War turned to face them, kicking up some of the sand from the training area.

"I'm not playing, I'm training." War corrected. The boy in the middle snickered.

"I told you he was just a loner." He whispered to his friends. War narrowed his eyes at him.

_I'm a loner?_

"How's your mom War? Do you know how she _really_ died?" One of them asked. War blinked. He had never met his mother; his siblings told him she died on their trek here.

"She died on the journey." War answered. He wasn't certain why they would ask him that. The boys busted out laughing.

"You're so gullible War! You'll never be like your father Alocer!" They sneered. War frowned, anger rising in him from the insult.

"Your mother didn't die on the journey here! You killed her! She died when you were born!" One of them yelled. War froze.

I killed her?

"I killed her." War repeated, fear stricken.

"You're a murderer War. That's why no one likes you; they fear that you'll kill their mothers too." The boys mocked and taunted. War stared at the ground, trying desperately to keep out the boys words.

"You know nothing of my family! You know nothing of me!" War growled, his eyes blazing with rage as he looked up at them. The boys didn't even flinch, just continued with their harsh words.

"Ooooh the big bad War is going to get us guys! Trust us War, we know more than you think you baby."

Strife saw a few younger boys at the training grounds kicking a figure in the dust but it was to dark to see who it was. Strife waved goodbye to Aaphrina and ran over to them.

"Hey, stop it! What are you brats doing?" Strife demanded. He dodged out of the way as one of them tried to swing at him. Strife grabbed his arm and viciously pulled it behind his back. Strife smiled in evil satisfaction when he heard a "pop" and the boy fell the ground whimpering.

Strife narrowed his eyes at the others. He pulled out his guns and shot at their feet. Both of them froze and ceased their kicking and turned with terrified looks. Strife motioned to the road with his guns.

"Get out before a put a bullet in both of your empty heads." Strife growled, his eyes gleaming with honesty that he wouldn't hesitate to shoot them. They scrabbled over to their friend ad dragged him along with them and left.

Strife put his guns away and kneeled next to the figure. The first thing he noticed was that the nephilim had white hair.

_He's pretty young to be out this late. _Strife thought to himself. His eyes widened when the nephilim mumbled something.

"Strife..." Strife rolled the boy off his side and onto his back. He was clutching his stomach with tears that were desperately being held back brimmed his eyes that were squinted closed in pain.

"War, is that you? By Eden! What did they do?" Strife demanded. War didn't respond and bit his lip as more pain rippled through his abdomen.

"Come on, we're going home." Strife said, picking War up and gently put him over his shoulder so he wouldn't hurt him more and also so he had a free hand to get Chaoseater off the ground.

_I'm going to have to modify this thing to be lighter! _Strife thought to himself as he lifted it up and pretty much dragged it because he was too lazy to hold it up all the way home.

Death had made it home and was sitting at the table messing with his scythes. He had no idea where any of his siblings were but when did he ever? Death sighed when he heard Strife coming inside.

"Where have-"He stopped himself when he saw War over his shoulder.

"Strife, what happened to him?" Death demanded. Strife put War in a chair and looked at Death.

"Some older kids were beaten on him." Strife answered.

"I'm going to go deal with them." Strife snarled, putting the sword against the wall and turned to the door.

"No, Xavier cannot have us on his "bad nephilim" list. We'll deal with them later. Where is Fury? We need to get Arlyn to come look at him." Death said, coming over and kneeling beside War. War looked the same as Strife had found him, a look of immense pain on his face.

Just then Fury and Abselum came through the door. Before anyone could say anything, Fury was immediately at War's side.

"What happened?" She snapped at Death, wanting an answer right then and there. Death glanced at Strife. Fury caught his gaze and as fast as lightning slammed her twin eyed brother against the wall.

"What did you do?" She hissed. Strife looked completely surprised and caught of guard by her attack.

"I didn't do anything! I'm the one who found him like that!" Strife defended. He was utterly shocked that she would suspect him of doing that to their brother! Fury let him go and turned to Death. Death nodded, confirming Strife's alibi.

"War, what happened?" Fury asked, kneeling next to him. War didn't respond.

"Tell me War." Fury persisted softly. War looked up at her, his tears thickening.

"Did I really kill mother?" War asked. All of them froze, even Abselum did.

"Who told you that?" Fury demanded, her previous rage returning, making her put her hands on her hips.

"The boys, they said I was the one who killed Agony." War whispered, looking down at the floor. Death looked down at the floor too, his eyes clouded with grief. Strife leaned on the wall and held his head in his hand. Fury kneeled down next to War again and wrapped her arms around him.

"It wasn't your fault War. Mother knew she wouldn't survive giving birth to you. It was either her or you. Agony chose you War; you had no control over that." Fury said. Her own voice was cracking with emotion as tears started to brim her eyes. War felt her face up against his and leaned into her warmth. Fury gave him a comforting squeeze and helped him stand up.

"I'll take you to your room and have Arlyn see to you in the morning." Fury said as they went up the stairs. War nodded and walked along with her.

Fury had sat with him until he had gone to sleep. She didn't even react when Abselum walked into the room. She felt dead inside, hopeless. For once ever since she was a child she had not been there for one of her brothers.

"How are you holding up?" Abselum asked and sat down beside her. Fury leaned on him and let him wrap and arm around her. She scooted closer into his comfort and hugged him. She looked over at War one last time before she started to sob.

"Shh… shh…" Abselum soothed, rubbing her back and holding her close. Fury was grateful for him being there, she couldn't ever imagine crying in front of her brothers. It was strange, she could tell them anything, her deepest and most embarrassing secret, but she couldn't bear to shed a single tear in their presence.

When her tears had stopped, Fury slowly pulled away and rested her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry you have to keep seeing me like this, weak and needy." Fury apologized, holding one his hands, stroking a thumb over his palm, it was helping calm her nerves.

"Showing sadness and tears is admittedly a sign of weakness, but to show it to just one person is the bravest and strongest thing anyone could do." Abselum said, staring down at her. Fury looked up at him, a small smile on her beautifully sad face.

"You care for them Fury. Your passion protects them." Abselum said. Fury glanced at War's sleeping form.

"Passion is just a word." Fury spat. Abselum made her look at him with a hand on her chin. His eyes were soft but serious.

"Passion is not just a word; it is something you need to learn how to control. I think you're the greatest at it. You have always been there for and with them even when you don't fit in with what they are doing; your passion is your determination, your fierceness, your love, your fury." Abselum said. Fury smiled shyly at him, a blush coming to her cheeks. She leaned up and pressed her lips against his, only for a moment though.

"Thank you Abselum." Fury whispered. Abselum looked surprised that she had done that. Before they knew it, they were kissing again. She was surprised how tender and gentle he was. Fury pulled away eventually and leaned into his chest. She closed her eyes and fell asleep against his chest, too tired from being with War to do anything else.


	30. Page 28

Page 28

_**Shoot the Windows**_

Death had decided to check up on War but was surprised when Abselum and Fury were asleep in a chair beside the bed. Death raised an eyebrow, but instead of waking them up and demanding why Abselum made a move on his sister he closed the door silently and headed down to his own room. He turned around when he heard foot steps.

"Don't go in there." Death commanded. Strife had his hand on the doorknob and was giving him a questioning look.

"Fine, I'll check on him in the morning." Strife said, letting the knob slide out of his hand and went into his room. Death stared at the door for a moment, letting that scene sink in a little more. He honestly had no right to say anything about it; he believed Abselum could be trusted with his sister. Death chuckled a little to himself as he went to his door.

_Abselum did have a crush on her ever since he saw her._

Nora couldn't believe she was doing this. She would never do this. But her best friend had talked her into it.

"This isn't going to work! They won't come out in the middle of the damned night!" Nora said, steering Sade to the left to turn down the road.

"I know they will; at least I know Strife will." Aaphrina replied, bringing her own horse, Copper, up next to Sade as they positioned themselves in front of the two-story house that was aligned with many others that went down each side of the road.

"I just don't think this is a good idea, what will Xavier say if we cause havoc in the middle of the night?" Nora shot back. She really didn't care what Xavier would do, she was more worried if Death would be mad for waking him up and disturbed his sleep. Aaphrina smirked at her, her mask gone and the markings on her face were shown off rather well in the silver moon light along with her bright white eyes.

"Come on, shoot the windows." Aaphrina said. Nora sighed and took out her bow but instead grabbed her small bag of stones and not an arrow.

"I still have no idea how you can use that big bow as a sling." Aaphrina muttered. Nora didn't reply as she focused on the window. She shot the stone at Strife's window first. Both of the girls waited in anxious silence.

"Do it again-"

"Seriously, throwing stones at the window?" A voice interrupted Aaphrina. Both of them looked back at the window and saw Strife. Aaphrina smiled and gestured for him to come out. Strife leaned out and looked down the streets.

He nodded silently and closed the window, disappearing from their sight. Nora decided to shoot Death's window now. She took aim and-

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You could wake someone up." Death called, riding Despair in their direction, the glow of the horse's mane acting like a torch in the dark streets. Nora rolled her eyes and lowered her bow, putting the stone back into her pouch.

Strife appeared on a tall horse with a thick white mane and chilling white eyes. The size of the horse's muscles showed he was well-trained and would protect when he needed to.

Aaphrina took off the down the road with Strife following her, a few laughs were loud enough to echo back to them along with the clacking of hooves.

"And to think we were going to stay as a group tonight." Nora muttered to herself as she watched them leave.

"Why is it that you came in the middle of the night? Are my charms so irresistible?" Death asked with a chuckle. Nora glared at him playfully.

"Oh yes, you breaking my arrow _and_ arguing with me over who won a race is _so_ charming, Death. I just couldn't resist coming and seeing you." Nora teased. Death rolled his orange eyes.

"Of course, but why are you really here?" Death asked. He watched her smile, then look back down the road.

"Aaphrina had pretty much talked me into it. I guess we can just go mess with the town and get on Xavier's nerves." She suggested with a chuckle. Death eyed her a moment, noting how she was very hesitant to do anything.

"She "pretty much" talked you into coming? So you _did_ want to see me, don't deny it if it's true." Death said, making Despair walk down the road and heard Nora spur Sade to catch up.

"Would you rather have me say: "Oh Death, I'm so madly in love with you, please come and see me in the night!"?" Nora said, putting a hand to her collarbone and batting her eyelashes at him, tilting her head to make herself look even more dramatic. Death scoffed at her.

"Of course not, that is ridiculous." Death said, though secretly he would find it rather amusing for her to admit her affection for him like that.

Nora chuckled and looked forward again.

"How's your brother?" Nora asked softly. Death blinked.

"He's fine. Who told you?" Death asked, looking over at her. Nora was giving him a soft look, her blue eyes painfully reminding him of how his mother used to look at him and his siblings.

"One of the boys was boasting about it at the range. He was trying to impress me, an old habit of his." Nora hissed with annoyance.

"Once he said it was your youngest brother I had left him there and went to Aaphrina." Nora said. Death looked down at his hand when he felt a hand on it. He looked over to see Nora staring at their entwined fingers.

"I should have taken him down, embarrassed him. I had a brother once Death. Drake was his name. He had been killed during the battle. He would get beaten and bruised by bullies like those boys. He became a strong warrior; he even looked up to your father since ours was just an inventor. I just want to tell you that no matter what those boys do to your brother, he will only get stronger." Nora said. Her little speech was getting to Death. He squeezed her hand comfortingly.

"Come, let me show you something." Death said. He let go of her hand and made Despair gallop down the road with Nora and Sade following close behind.

"Where are we?" Nora asked, climbing over a fallen tree after Death. They had left their horses at the edge of the trees and Death was leading her somewhere in the forest.

"We're almost there." Death answered back. He felt excited for some reason, he was never excited. It was a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach that he didn't understand but allowed it to stay.

"Here." Death said, taking Nora's hand as she walked into the clearing. She looked up, mystified by the sky.

"It's beautiful Death." Nora whispered. The moon was shining on the grass, making it look silver and the blades of grass seem like they would feel like silk if you touched them. Death glanced at her when she had stood closer to him, leaning on him and putting a hand on his chest.

"How have I not found this?" Nora asked, keeping her eyes on the stars that were scattered along the space of the sky. Both of the moons were watching them, looking large and clouded, their surfaces a dazzling silvery grey. Death chuckled.

"You only look during the day, you may have even passed this place millions of times." Death said, putting an arm on her waist. Nora looked up into his eyes, his flaming orange eyes against her freezing blue ones.

"This is beautiful." Nora whispered again, not looking away from him. He smiled at her.

"Strange, it seems the only thing I can focus on is you." Death chuckled, pulling her closer to him and leaning his forehead on hers. Nora blushed at the closeness, biting her purple lip in nervousness. Death didn't attempt to get any closer; he had already picked up on her hesitance.

"What happened to being madly in love with me?" Death chuckled, calmly meaning it as a joke. Nora glared playfully at him. Death smirked and pulled away. He removed his arms from around her waist and turned to the trees they had to trek through to get here.

"Well, we've seen it." Death said, waving a hand dismissively. Nora rolled her eyes and grabbed his shoulder, making him turn to face her. She reached up and pulled him to her, crashing her lips against his.

Death smirked into the kiss and snaked his arms around her waist as Nora tangled her hands into his hair.

**Sorry that it's a long chapter. Review if you want. Thanks for the support.**


	31. Page 29

Page 29

_**Shadow Walker**_

"Aren't they adorable?" A voice snickered.

"Strife, you shouldn't wake them." A voice warned.

Fury blinked her eyes open and regretted it immediately. Strife and another nephilim were staring at her and Abselum. Strife had the largest grin on his face; and Fury knew exactly what it meant. Strife had blackmail.

"Don't you dare!" Fury whispered, standing up and standing over Strife, her hands balling up at her sides into fists as she glared at him. Strife motioned for the nephilim, which Fury had glanced at to see it was a girl, to leave the room. Fury felt Abselum stir in the chair, but ignored him.

"I vow that if you tell anybody-anybody! - about this, I will not hesitate to kill you." Fury growled. Strife smirked up at her.

"Don't worry, I won't. Not unless I need to." Strife said, adding the last part just before he left the room. Fury growled and muttered under her breath. She glanced at War's bed and saw it was empty.

"Is this an everyday thing for you?" Abselum asked with his arms behind his head while he leaned back in the chair. Fury crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Every morning I wake up more like it." She growled.

Death woke up to the sun shinning in his eyes. He blinked to let his eyes adjust to how bright it was. Death looked over and saw Nora lying beside him, one of her arms holding onto his.

Death tensed for a moment, then relaxed. They had just fallen asleep. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair, crossing his legs. Nora sat up too, woken up by him.

He glanced at her, and then looked away. Her shirt had fallen in her sleep and he didn't want her to think he was a pervert. Nora chuckled and leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry, it's fixed Death." Nora said. Death looked over at her, she was smiling at him. Death smirked back and put a hand to her cheek, stroking it with his thumb.

"How about we continue where we left off last night?" Death asked. Nora blushed at his words. He chuckled and leaned toward her.

Aaphrina was standing outside waiting for Strife. He came running out, a grin on his face.

"What did you do?" Aaphrina asked, gasping form surprise when Strife grabbed her by the waist and summoned his horse and putting her on the saddle in front of him.

"I didn't do anything… yet." Strife said. Aaphrina turned on the saddle so she was facing him and poked him in the chest.

"Hasn't your sister had to deal with you long enough?" Aaphrina asked, leaning into his face to get his attention. Strife smirked and leaned so close to her that they were nearly nose-to-nose. Just when their lips would touch, Strife pulled away.

"No." He answered, his grin returning and he winked at her. Aaphrina blushed, cursing herself for not wearing her mask to hide it. She pouted and turned back around and leaned on him. She could feel the chuckle rumble through his chest as they continued to ride.

War sat down by the water. He growled when his horse, Ruin, nudged him.

"I'm not in the mood Ruin." War sighed, staring down into the water. Ruin nickered loudly and stomped his hooves, trotting in a circle and flicking his tail around. War glanced at him.

"Do you want someone to come out here and get us in trouble?" War asked the loud and obnoxious horse. Ruin stopped and dropped his head, glaring at War. War glared back, holding the stallions gaze. Ruin rose up his hooves and slammed them down on either side of the young nephilim.

War didn't even flinch.

"You're not scary Ruin, not to me anyway." Ruin puffed air out through his nostrils and nuzzled War's head playfully. War chuckled and pat the horse on the neck.

"You look like a weapon but you act like a toy." War teased, scratching him behind the ear. Ruin lay down beside him, letting War lean on his middle.

"Stop, someone stop her!" Someone yelled. War turned around to see a brown horse with a pink fiery mane running straight for them. Ruin got up and rose up his front hooves and the mare crashed into him, making them both fall into the river.

"No, Petal!" A girl yelled. War turned away from the soaking horses to see a girl who was the same age as him with cherry red hair with white, red, and pink petals in it with pink eyes running to the river.

"Petal, why did you tackle that stallion into the river?" The girl demanded. Both horses looked up at her. War stepped over.

"Ruin, get out of the water." War instructed. Ruin glanced at the mare and stood up, shaking his coat and climbing out of the bank. The mare got up and shook herself, stepping elegantly out of the river. The little girl ran over and petted the mare's nose.

"I'm sorry, something spooked her and she charged into the woods." The girl apologized, sending War a sincere look. War looked over at her, almost jumping when she ran up to him. She grabbed his face and smiled wide.

"Your eyes are blue! I love the color blue!" She chirped. War blinked, grabbing her by the wrist and gently pulling her from him. She blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry. My name's Rose, what's yours?" Rose asked, shaking his hand. War glanced at his horse, not entirely sure of what to think of this nephilim. Ruin snorted and stomped a hoof in response. War looked back to her.

"I'm War." He introduced. Rose smiled. She looked down and blushed again, pulling her hand away and turning to go to her horse. War raised an eyebrow at the sweet smell that came from her as she walked away.

He shook his head to clear it and walked over to her.

"Something spooked her?" War asked. Rose looked over at him.

"Yes, it might have been a snake or something like that." Rose dismissed, combing her mare's mane with her fingers, looking more like she was trying to hide than brush. Ruin came up from behind him and nudged him forward, making War fall on top of Rose.

War growled in annoyance. He looked down and was surprised to see there was nothing there. War got up and looked around the clearing. Petal nipped at him but War pushed her away.

"Rose?" War called out. No reply. He looked around one last time. He grunted when he felt a weight collide into his back and heard a childish giggle in his ear.

"I totally got you!" Rose cheered with victory. War grabbed her and pulled her off of him. Rose landed on her feet gracefully and smiled at him. War gave her a suspicious look. Rose furrowed her eyebrows together.

"Have you never seen a shadow walker?" Rose asked. War shook his head, he had never even heard of the class.

"I can turn invisible." Rose said. War stilled looked confused.

"Here, watch." She closed her eyes in concentration and War watched as her legs started to disappear, then her abdomen until her whole body was gone. War listened closely, Death had taught him how to sense when an enemy was invisible and this was the perfect moment to practice. He heard some undisguised foot steps from behind him and turned around, grabbing her arm.

"Wow, no one has ever caught me before!" Rose said with awe, looking up at War as she reappeared.

"It wasn't that hard, you have to be silent. What's the point of being invisible if everyone knows where you are?" War asked. Rose thought about that for a moment and tackled him, giggling. War could smell that same sweet scent coming off of her again.

"


	32. Page 30

**Note for Creator of Hybrids: It isn't becoming a cheesy love story, people were hinting I should give War a love interest so I did and the previous chapter was just to introduce Rose. And you won't have to worry yourself about it getting more "lovey-dovey", I am going to make this the last chapter. The beginning is just a gap filler and yes it involves some love stuff in it but oh well, sorry if I think I should put some attention on their relationships. And sorry but I'm not trying to be mean.**

**Note for Lucifer101: Why are you reading this and criticizing my work when you can't even spell? I know it's Absa*lom as you had failed to correct, I prefer Abselum because it is spelt more to the way it sounds. And if it was so boring for you then stop reading it and don't be a dick to people who worked really hard on their stories, even if they don't appease your needs.**

A few years had passed. Death and Nora hadn't tied the knot but were seeing each other. Strife and Aaphrina were pretty much the same and so were War and Rose, but Fury and Abselum were engaged and happily together.

It had come to a shock when Xavier, the nephilim leader, had passed away and someone had to take his place. Abselum had entered the contest to see who would lead next and had surpassed everyone else. He had became leader of the nephilim.

But Death knew something was wrong. Abselum constantly spoke of Eden, a holy place that was reserved for the third kingdom when they were ready to take it. He had told his siblings and they agreed that he needed to be watched.

A few days later, Abselum had started planning a raid Eden, saying that they would claim the paradise as their own. Fury had been filled with grief when the news reached her. The siblings had found the Council and the rest is already known by you all.

** Warning that this was just thrown together and I wanted it to be fast but I apologize if you guys are angry about that.**

Chapter 30

**The battle**

Death rode his horse into the slaughter, the angels charging behind the newly made Horsemen. Death cut down a nephilim and shook off the feeling of resistance. This needed to happen, their people needed to die.

He spotted Grim, his old friend, running around and cutting down who ever got within range of his scythe and knives. Death sighed heavily; he should kill those he was close to first to get it over with.

Grim caught his eye and charged at him.

"Traitor!" Grim declared, slashing at Death, causing a crack in his mask.

"You weren't always an executioner! Take off that mask and face me!" Grim challenged.

"I trained your sister! I was your friend!" Grim continued to yell, his anger overpowering him. Death struggled against this more experienced opponent.

"I know you did! But you don't understand, if you take Eden, the balance will be destroyed!" Death said, kicking Grim down and held his scythe to his neck. Grim hissed at him, but then he fell silent.

"I see, brother. Make things right, stop Abselum." Grim said. He held out his large scythe to Death.

"To remember a friend, keep Reaper." Grim said, holding out his prized weapon that he had named reaper. Death nodded with promise and took the scythe. He cut down on the awaiting Grim, ending his life swiftly. He cringed when an arrow pierced the flesh of his right arm. He knew the design on the wood, it was Nora's arrow.

"You will suffer!" Nora yelled, clutching a large wound in her side, she looked extremely pale and was losing a lot of blood. Death ran over to her, ignoring her roughness as she pulled away.

"I can die without you." Nora hissed. She had become a strong warrior and was in no mood to be gentle to him. She pulled him close and whispered in his ear.

"You must save the balance. But I choose to fight for my people." Nora growled, yanking the arrow out of his shoulder and collapsing to the ground.

"Remember the pain. I love you." Nora whispered, her eyes rolling back as she fell to the ground in her own blood.

Strife pulled the trigger, ignoring the people who tried to keep up with his speed to attack him. He was shooting but searching the crowd. He wanted to hide her. There was no way he was going to kill her.

He froze when he finally found her; she was dead on the ground with a spear through her chest. He knelt down and took off her mask. She was dead, her ones bright white eyes that he loved were lifeless ad glazed. Strife pressed his forehead to her and bit his lip to keep from crying out. He pulled away and looked at her mask.

"You're with me." Strife whispered, putting the mask on and glaring and the spear. He held up both his guns, Mercy and Redemption. But unlike in his hand, there was no mercy in his eyes.

War charged into a group of nephilim, making them all fall and run or get stricken down by an angel. War grunted when he felt something grabbing at his gauntlet. He looked over at his hand and saw it had blood that was pulling on it. He knew this magic.

It was his old mentor, Deceit, who was using it. The noble warrior limped to War, not showing any pain on his bloody face. Red eyes passed blue.

"Honor and savagery. No one man can harness both. Yet again you have proved my metaphors wrong, War. I die with honor and I hope you end the same way." Deceit said, stopping as though he were waiting for something he knew was coming. War looked down and saw his spell was weakening. He took the moment and ran up and stabbed his sword through his old mentors chest. Deceit coughed up blood, amazing War with how he didn't make a noise or an expression.

"Honor and savagery. You learned well... you fought well." Deceit breathed shakily, his eyes glazing and his armor darkening with the blood. War pulled him off and held him up for a few moments.

"You taught me all I needed to know, mentor." War said, hugging him for the last time.

"And you did the same for me, my pupil." Deceit replied, smiling for the first time in a long time. War let him go and watched him fall to the ground like many other great warriors in this battle.

Fury was fighting the most viciously then any of her brothers, masking her emotions completely without a hood, helmet, or a mask. She cut down and striked anyone who dare got to close to her. She was desperately avoiding where she knew the one she loved would be. She couldn't make herself face him, not yet.

The battle was wearing down, the nephilim and demons and angels thinning down to small groups. Soon only a few nephilim and demons remained. Fury had gathered her courage and started to approach her mate. She stopped when Death rolled into the clearing.

The old friends fought in heated battle as Fury had helped finish the rest of the warriors off, looking back only to see that the battle field was empty. The angels had left, leaving the Horsemen to the bodies of their race.

All the brothers looked over when they heard a wail of grief. Fury was next to Abselum's body. They came over, saying comforting things to calm her down. She gave into their hugs and words. They were all closer than ever in this empty world they had helped create. They were a family suffering through hardest time in all the three kingdoms.

They knew they needed to stay together, they were the last and they would protect each other, care and comfort each other no matter what was happening. Defend, protect, honor, watch, advise, scorn, train, taunt, cherish, appreciate, and stay loyal to each other no matter what.

**That** is what it meant to be a family.


	33. Special Thanks EOB AN

End of the Story A/N:

I want to thank everyone who read this story.

Special thanks to "The-Young-Volcano O.o", "Strange Demise", "Creater of Hyrbids", "Mermaid Assassin", "DeceptionQueen", "Darkis Shadow", "AngelAbigail", "xCharley-bubblesx", and "Peech" for supporting and reviewing my story.

Thanks to those who participated:

"Strange Demise": Loved using Grim though I sort of neglected him in this story but he is completely BA and awesome. Thank you for particiapting.

"Creater of Hybrids": Thanks for Deceit, he was an amazing and nobley honorable character and opened my eyes to different kinds of magic and enhantments. Thank you for participating.

"MermaidAssassin": Nora was a perfect character for Death, sorry that I wrote a bit of a romance with her and Death when that was your original idea for her. Thank you for participating.

I thank you all again those who's names I've learned and those I haven't.

-Like u would care


End file.
